The Unknown Elements: The Spirit in Azula
by WaterWarrior294
Summary: The war was over. The Gaang were living happily in Ba Sing Se. Aang thought everyone; his friends, his enemies, the world was safe. He thought he was safe. Boy, was he wrong. Ships are: Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, OC x OC. Another Author's note. NOT QUITTING THIS STORY.
1. The Letter From Zuko

**Okay. The chapters of this story are going to be very, very long. A lot of the scenes are pointless. Like the meeting one you will see in a few minutes. (Skip it if you want to.) But I wanted to include that, to show how I thought they would rebuild. **

**But I had put a lot of thought and hard work into this. Please at least try to enjoy it, okay?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own ATLA, blah, blah, all of that legal crap.**

Xxx

**_AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER_**

**_The Unknown Elements; The Spirit in Azula_**

_Prologue_

_I rocketed along the endless stone halls, my arms swinging, lungs aching, the nighttime air stinging my soaked skin. The hood of my cloak, which concealed my pale face, was slumping down and in the way of my vision. I quickly shoved it upward, and continued to run._

_I could hear the sounds of alarms, and yells from the guards. "An intruder! An intruder is inside the walls!"_

_I glanced through the prison bars of all the cells, my eyes darting through each and every one. She had to be here. She had to._

_My feet pounded against the limestone passageways. The only prisoners I've seen so far were old men and possessed mothers, their children hiding in corners. Where is she?_

_Faint sounds of heavy breathing echoed in my ears, and the footfalls of heavy boots. Security. They've spotted me._

_I looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, there were two men, covered from head to toe in their green uniforms. They waddled along, their heaving breaths and sluggish movements suddenly giving me the urge to laugh._

_But one brought a hand to cup his mouth. "Dai Li! We need the Dai Li over here!"_

_Oh, no. The Dai Li. I straightened up, and began to run faster. My muscles ached, lungs sore, and I could feel my speed faltering._

_I hurriedly rushed into the prison yard. There had to be a way out. _

_All of a sudden, a cloud of dark green figures came bounding over the dark granite walls. They landed gracefully, their long braids swinging, their forest robes blowing in the wind. _

_I skidded to a stop, my grey and black boots sending dust and dirt into the air. They all continued to stare at me from under their flat hats, each and every one in a strong, over-practiced stance .My heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard throughout the whole yard._

_Slowly, I reached behind my back, and began to draw my hickory bow. I cautiously took a white arrow from the quiver, and set it in place._

_All of a sudden, the Dai Li took action. They began to shoot stone hands at me, whizzing past my arms, my legs, my hair. But I was agile. Quick. I elegantly dodged the flying rocks, and pulled back on my bowstring, and shot at some poor, unlucky soul. I could hear a scream._

_I ran toward the wall of the yard, toward a ladder that reached all the way to the top. How ironic._

_Hopping onto the wobbly sticks of bamboo, I took aim and shot at a Dai Li agent. It connected with his arm with an ugly _thunk_, and he howled in an outraged pain, clawing at his wound. Yeah, my arrows hurt. Bad._

_I began to quickly ascend the ladder, taking each step hurriedly. I felt a cold, hard thing attach to my ankle and drag me back unmercifully, its rough texture scraping my skin. I looked down. There was a stone hand wrapped around my shin. I took my bow, and with one swift movement, hacked at it with the crook of my weapon. It immediately shattered, and fell to the ground, clattering against wide hats and hard dirt._

_I continued to rise up the long ladder, the stone palms crashing against the rock wall in front of me. I reached the top, and flipped over the side. Instead of the miraculous escape like I hoped, I ended up facing two Dai Li agents. _

_One immediately shot a rock out of the ground at my side. I dodged it with nimble accuracy. Another sent a huge boulder lunging at my head, but I simply pushed off of the ground and soared over the flying chunk. _

_When I landed, I quickly snatched an arrow from my quiver, set it in place, and fired. It sunk deep into one of the agents' legs. He grabbed for his thigh and cried out in anguish, pain radiating from his face, blood seeping through his uniform and trembling fingers. He collapsed to his knees, milking his wound desperately._

_I whipped to the other earthbender. I could see him scowl through the darkness, obviously angry for me injuring his friend. His brown eyes shone with hatred. It made me feel triumphant. _

_I smirked at him. "Hey, it's not like you weren't expecting this. I mean, why join the Dai Li, and think you're not going to get hurt?"_

_He snarled, outraged at my reaction. With one swift flick of his wrist, he sent a stone wall thrusting up under my feet._

_I spryly let the jolt throw me upward, and flip me over the wall. Hurtling through the air, my body pitched effortlessly, spinning once, twice, three times. I landed on the dirt ground on my feet, the impact sending a shock through my tired muscles. Nevertheless, I started to run._

_I could hear shrill bells, yells and protests echoing from the prison disappearing behind me. My feet were once again thumping against the familiar hard ground I was so used to, kicking against mud, grass, pebbles, anything flying up ceasing to distract me from the ultimate objective at the moment; to get away from there as fast as I could._

_Jeez, I felt like a coward. A total, complete, utter wimp. You know what Masanori would have called me? A weenie. A total wuss. Yeah, what a great sensei she was. I take that back; she was and is pure awesome. But she would be right. I was running from people whom of which I could kick their sorry butts in the next millennia if I wanted to… but I didn't. For some reason, a voice was urging me to get the heck outta there. Immediately._

_I thrust through the woods. Bushes snagged my clothes, my cloak, my hair. But I was desperate to escape… to run. I did not want to have anything else to do with that wretched place._

_I reached my hands as far as they could go above me. They caught onto a branch, and I swung upward and flipped into the leaves nimbly, the rough bark scraping my hands._

_Crap. I had lost three really good arrows to those freaking jerks. Screw those nimwads._

_Massaging my sore ankle caused by that stupid Dai Li chunk of rock, I watched through the as the search parties were sent out of the prison, clumps of armored men in green holding feathered spears disappearing into the woods. To look for me._

_Me._

_I could hardly believe it. I just escaped from intruding. Yeah, I'm a hunter and a fighter, but I had never been in a situation like that before. Sure, I kick backsides a-plenty. But that was while I was practicing, or when the occasional string of bandits or thieves came rushing through. This was real hardcore fighting. Yet, I had not succeeded._

_I had failed. I had failed enormously._

_Tears trailed down my cheeks; the salt from the drops stung my nicks and scrapes. I could taste the blood in my mouth, running past my lips and down my chin._

_I wiped away the droplets with the back of my dirt-encased hand. "I'm sorry, Yuna." Then I reluctantly began to hop through the trees, and farther into the dark forest._

xxx

_Chapter One: The Letter From Zuko_

Aang placed his chin in his hands out of boredom.

This was _not_ a place for a hyperactive thirteen-year-old.

"And so, I believe that if we assign the citizens of Omashu duties, dealing with agriculture and rebuilding, we can have a much more organized alternative. If we prosecute the rebels from Omashu, we will be able to have a higher chance of continuation with the reassessment. And if we part the land from the Earth Kingdom citizens, then we will have a much better increase in the category of laborers and servants, therefore making it possible-"

"For what?" Toph interrupted, kicking her bare feet up on the table. Other generals and admirals grimaced at this unmannerly behavior. "So you can just steal whatever the citizens worked and yearned for, and make them as laborers and slaves?" She scoffed. "I don't think so."

Even though she couldn't see, Aang flashed a glance of gratefulness in her direction. _Thanks, Toph._

General Leng, who was proposing this ridiculous plan, glared at her. "Mistress Toph Bei Fong!" He clenched his fist even harder on the tightly rolled scroll in his pudgy hand. "You have no right to intrude!"

Toph rolled her glazed, greenish blue eyes. "And you're telling me this _now? _If I had known I had no say into whatever you head honchos cook up in those rinky-dink heads of yours, then I wouldn't have come in the first place."

The general glanced Aang's way with a hopeful look in his eye. "Avatar Aang…?"

Aang sighed heavily. "She does have a point. I mean, taking away their land after a hundred year war does not sound like the best alternative, General Leng. And prosecuting the Fire Nation rebels doesn't seem right, either." He forced his eyes up to look at the bearded man. "They're just fighting for what they believe in. We did the same thing when we went against the war." He sat up straighter, and folded his hands on the table. "I'm not sure this is the best option."

The general was fuming. "It is the only option, Avatar Aang! I insist that we-"

Aang shut him off with a wave. "No." The airbender licked his lips, and focused his eyes on the man. "I'm sorry, General Leng, but you're proposal is not acceptable." He tightened his jaw. "It is rejected."

The man looked like he wanted to snarl something back at him, but he simply bowed, stiffly gathered up his scrolls, and waddled to his seat.

Aang now looked down at the list in front of him, expecting another butthead idea from another butthead guy up in the high ranks of buttheadedness. But instead, he saw Sokka and Katara's name. His body flooded with relief.

He glanced up, and motioned to his friends. "Now, Sir Sokka of the Water Tribe and Miss Katara of the Water Tribe will now speak on their behalf."

Sokka, clearly excited, popped up from his chair, and started to gather up his papers. "Thanks, Aang." The members of the council all looked at him as if he had some green rash on his face for referring to the Avatar so familiarly.

But Katara, noticing the councilors' reactions, picked up her organized book of files in front of her, then turned and bowed to Aang. "Thank you, Avatar." The generals seemed to be reassured by this.

The airbender nodded to his friends. "What do you propose?" It felt weird addressing his companions this way.

Katara smiled at him. "Well," she said, "as you know, we are having a bit of trouble gathering workers to rebuild Omashu. What I and Sir Sokka have realized is that we are all focusing on the people in Omashu as workers. And," she gestured to her brother, "we have found, from studies of both people of higher and lower rank, that there has been a certain decline in the work available here in Ba Sing Se. People, of course, settle here and live happy lives, but recently it has become so overpopulated, they cannot hold jobs."

Sokka pointed his index finger up in the air, as if addressing a very important topic. "So!" he exclaimed gleefully, "We will give an option the Ba Sing Se settlers and citizens; to come to Omashu and get jobs, or stay in Ba Sing Se. They are welcome to do either." He shuffled through his scrolls. "But, if you think logically, you cannot survive without any kind of work. So, if I am correct, there will be a great many people moving to Omashu for employment. Meaning, we will have more assistance with rebuilding in that area."

Aang's chest swelled with pride. Of course, only his friends would think up of a perfectly good plan. He could hear other admirals and generals murmuring in agreement to this proposal.

Katara shuffled through her book of papers, and pulled out a stack of neat, clean pieces. "The rebels, unfortunately, cannot be controlled humanely. Nevertheless, we have realized that there are very few. We can, therefore, offer them a place in Omashu and in Yangzai, a city in the Fire Nation that is tolerant to any sort of travelers, to see if they will accept or decline the circumstances. If they accept, they will live peacefully. If they decline, there is simply nothing we can do."

She began to pass out the papers in her hand. "There is another issue. Education and housing development, as well as proper sanitation and protection from weather. This is very, very lacking is Ba Sing Se." She handed out the last sheet, and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "On this sheet is the current percent of damage done to the Ba Sing Se area. As you can see, it is separated out into three sections. The Lower Ring, the Middle Ring, and the Upper Ring." She waved a hand to her brother, who was practically jumping up and down from anticipation. Aang fought back the urge to laugh. "Sokk- Sir Sokka will now introduce the improvement of this predicament."

Sokka grinned at the many men across the vast table. "Okay. So, first, we have the issue of everything that Miss Katara had just mentioned. Well that, obviously, can be rebuilt by workers coming in for employment. But the issue of money, and how to spend it." He flipped through his many papers, his eyes lighting up when he landed on a certain one. "Firelord Zuko has given us a certain amount of money to rebuild. 1500,000 gold pieces." He tugged the parchment out from his stack, and shoved the other pieces of parchment aside. "This, my friends, is quite an amount of money. Well, we can spend it rebuilding Ba Sing Se, which was very lacking in proper necessities from the beginning."

Aang licked his lips in fascination. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"I have calculated the amount to separation between all of the issues and all of the Rings. The Upper Ring is in need of the least work. 200,000 for that area. The Middle Ring has suffered some damage, but not enough to be fatal. About 400,000 for that Ring. The Lower Ring, however, is in need of the direst work. 900,000 gold pieces will be given to that section." He took a deep breath. "In the Upper Ring, most damage is to the highly-ranked people's homes. The money given will be spent repairing it. On the Middle Ring, many of the schools and houses were demolished. The University was damaged. The money will be to help that, as well. But, for the Lower Ring, we will spend the money not only on rebuilding, but also to set up schools, and proper bathrooms and cleaner streets. The houses will be built with more protection from weather." He swallowed. "Therefore, benefiting the people in Ba Sing Se."

Katara and Sokka bowed respectfully to Aang. "That is the end of our proposal," Katara managed, and they both took their seats.

There was silence. Finally, Toph spoke. "Good job, you guys. It sounds perfect."

A general swallowed. "I… I think it is a great idea."

"So do I!"

"Me, as well."

All eyes glanced over to the airbender sitting at the head of the table. "What do you think, Avatar Aang?" A man asked.

Aang looked over at his friends, who were looking desperately hopeful, and grinned. "I think it's awesome."

xxx

Katara sipped her jasmine tea, the warm beverage seeping down her throat.

She smiled at Iroh, who was stirring the hot drink in a pot. "Thanks, Iroh. It's delicious, as usual."

The old man grinned back. "My pleasure."

Sokka stuffed a fourth cookie into his mouth. "That meeting was SO. LONG. Pure torture."

And huffed, and trailed a finger around the rim of his full cup. "No kidding. I'm getting sick of those meetings." He licked his lips. "And the generals are starting to drive me crazy."

Toph slurped her tea. "I think their insanity is, like, contagious."

There was a subtle knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Iroh cried, pouring what was left of the tea into Sokka's empty cup for the fifth time.

A servant opened the door and walked in, a scroll clutched in his hand. He turned and bowed to the group; Aang in particular.

The airbender watched as the man reached the parchment out for him to take. "Avatar Aang. An urgent message from the Earth Kingdom town of Yunsei."

Aang took the scroll, and nodded at the servant appreciatively. The servant dipped his head once again, and backed hurriedly out the door.

His friends scooted closer to him, or leaned over his shoulder to look at the paper. "What does it say?" Toph asked, gnawing on a cookie.

Aang opened the scroll with hesitation. He began to read out loud;

"Avatar Aang-

I have sent this letter to inform you that there has been a recent break in in the Yunsei Prison. The criminal, seemingly a young girl, had broken in, attacked Dai Li agents, and escaped. There was no apparent reason for this intrusion. Several agents were wounded. One had to have his leg amputated from a bone-deep arrow. This girl has been proven quite a threat.

We would like your opinion on whether or not to send more search parties. We are afraid for our guards and agents. We do not want any more injured men.

-Warden Jang Ho…"

Toph scoffed. "So they send a letter to the Avatar to ask permission for search parties?" She cocked an eyebrow. "For a girl?"

Sokka sniggered. "Well, Toph, young people can be a threat." He nodded towards Aang. "Remind you of anybody?"

"Yeah, but he's master of all four elements. This girl shot a guy in the leg."

Katara turned toward the blind girl with a skeptical look in her eyes. "What about Suki? And Mai?"

"Oh. Oh, right." Toph shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

Aang rubbed his neck, still eyeing the scroll. "Besides, I sent out a letter to all the wardens, asking for any updates on intrusions and escapes. He was all right to send this."

Toph swallowed hard. "Huh. Well, then that makes a lot more sense."

Katara turned to the boy beside her. "Are you going to send out men for a search?"

Aang pondered this for a minute, then shook his head. "No. There is no point. Maybe I will, if she breaks in again, but otherwise, no. I'm not sure it's the best way to track someone. If she is a real threat, then let her come to us."

The waterbender nodded in agreement.

Aang tossed the scroll aside. It landed on the table with a clatter. "I'll answer it later." He picked up his cup and took a big drink of his ginseng tea. "But for now, I just want to relax."

Xxx

Aang huffed grumpily, and looked around at all of the stacks of papers on his desk. _So much for relaxing._

Gritting his teeth, he began to shuffle through the parchments. Messages from Water Tribes, Fire Nation prisons, Earth Kingdom strongholds… he couldn't possibly imagine how long it would take him to do the work. He picked up his brush, and held it as if it were a dirty diaper, scrunching his nose.

"Ugh." The airbender grimaced.

Groaning, he cautiously dipped it in the black ink pallet, and began to write back proposal letters, complaints, praises, etcetera, etcetera.

He worked, and worked, and worked. For HOURS. Until the sun was starting to creep behind the horizon, sending gleaming rays into his office. Until his hand was achy, his fingers had blisters, and his head felt like it was about to explode all over his desk.

Wouldn't _that _be pleasant.

_Knock, knock. _Relief washed through Aang's being. Finally! Something to get him off of his work.

"Come in."

The door creaked open. A perky ponytail popped inside from behind the paneled wood. "Hey, Aang?"

The airbender grinned. "Yeah, Sokka?"

The tribesman stepped into Aang's office. He gave him an ear-to-ear smile, and held up a crumpled scroll. "It's a letter from Zuko." He stuck out his lower lip, and looked disappointed at the wrinkled sheet. "I was kinds hoping it was from Suki, but… you know…"

Suki had returned to Kyoshi Island to be with her fellow warriors. Sokka and Suki have been keeping a strong long-distance relationship, but Sokka was still a bit hurt over the whole thing.

"What does it say?" the airbender asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. He knew Sokka loved Suki, but the last time he mentioned her, he rambled on for hours about how he missed her, cherished her. To tell the truth, Aang didn't want to go through that again.

Sokka hurriedly opened the paper, biting his lip. He skimmed through the first few lines. "It says he wants us to hear this all at once. Says we deserve what he's going to ask."

Aang sighed in both relief and anxiousness, and stood up, sending many pieces of parchment flutter from his desk to the floor. He ignored them.. "Let's call the group to the dining room."

Xxx

Toph kicked her feet up on the table, like she usually did, and started to pick her toes. "What's it say, Meathead?"

Katara puffed at a loose strand of hair that fell into her eyes. Sokka called this group meeting right when she was in the middle of _almost_ getting her work done for preparations for her and her brother's proposal. She was, like, two pieces of paper away from being finished.

Sokka dug through his pocket, and pulled out the letter with one quick motion, holding it in the air triumphantly. "WHATCHAAA!"

" 'Whatchaaa'?" Aang asked from beside her, cocking an eyebrow.

Sokka just grinned. "It's my new signature word! Do yo you like it?"

Toph scoffed, and began working on her pinky toe. "It's no better than 'Team Avatar'. I mean, what sort of a loon do you have to be to come up with that kind of stuff?" She flicked a piece of dirt in some random direction.

"A very smart, very _intelligent_ loon," Sokka snapped back, nose in the air.

"Ah-huh. You wish."

Katara smiled amusingly. She loved her friends. "So, what does the letter say, Whatchaaa Man?"

The tribesman stuck his tongue out at her. The waterbender fought the urge to giggle.

Her brother quickly unfolded the letter. He began to summarize what Zuko had written, running his finger along the lines. "He says hi. He hopes we're doing well." He continued to skim through. His eyes filled to the brim with excitement, his face lighting up with a wide smile. "He's… he's invited us to the Fire Nation Palace. For a week. He says he has a place for us and everything, and we deserve it. We need a break desperately."

Immediately, all hopeful gazes turned to Aang. Or, in Toph's case, in his general direction.

He looked awkwardly around at the others. "What?"

Toph snorted. "Twinkles, you have Appa. And besides, you're the Avatar. We kinda _have_ to have your permission, since we're much lower in rank than you are."

"I don't think the title _Avatar_ even _has_ a rank," Sokka muttered grumpily under his breath.

Aang sighed. "Guys, I don't know. I mean, we're just starting to help Bumi rebuild Omashu. We just accepted your plan. We still have meetings, and building designing…" he began to count off of his fingers.

Katara blinked. A pang of sympathy rose in her chest for the worried airbender. "Aang."

"And… and important document signings…"

"Aang."

"And we need to check on the construction…"

"_Aang."_

His stormy grey orbs shot over to her with a surprised emotion. His lips parted, and she could see him swallow.

Katara smiled at him comfortingly. "You need a break. You're getting really stressed out. This can't be good for you."

Sokka nodded at her sister's comment. "I totally agree. Everyone needs some downtime. Even the Avatar." He folded the parchment in his hand, and tucked it in his trouser pocket.

Toph stuck a finger up her nose. Katara grimaced. "Yeah, Twinkletoes. Besides…" she shrugged, excavating her nostril for anything interesting. "Who can say no to you?"

Aang licked his lips, and looked down at the table. Longing and confusion practically radiated off of him. "I'll… I'll make arrangements."

Xxx

It was early morning. The sun had just creeped out from behind the rolling green hills of the Earth Kingdom, and was radiating low and fat in the indigo and violet sky. It was slightly chilly and damp, and the occasional breeze blew over his skin as Aang stroked a wide-awake Appa.

Aang sighed. "Ready to go to the Fire Nation, buddy?"

The bison lifted his head and uttered an excited moan. He was obviously anxious to hit the road again.

Aang chuckled. "Yeah… I guess I'm pretty excited to take a break, too."

Momo's furry body popped up from Appa's saddle, his big green eyes interested and curious. He then scampered over his buffalo friend's wide head and climbed onto Aang's awaiting shoulder.

His master smiled, and patted the monkey's head. "Hey, Momo. Can't wait to hit the road?"

The animal chattered in reply, and tugged on his collar before jumping off and retreating to Appa's awaiting back.

"Hey, Airhead? Can you give me a hand, instead of talking to Momo like he's the smartest living thing on the entire planet?" a voice called from behind him. A cracking, extremely loud voice.

Gee… who could that be?

Aang rolled his eyes, and turned on his heels. "Coming, Sokka."

The grumbling tribesman, holding a total of two sleeping bags, a basket, a box of blank scrolls and an ink case, grumbled as his friend grabbed the nearly-falling items. "Better watch it. There's more to come. Toph and Katara are coming out with just as much."

As if on que, the two came stumbling down the stairs of their large house, carrying armfuls of supplies that could last them for a two-day trip… which is a lot, considering they have four people, a bottomless pit of a lemur, and a huge bison with five stomachs.

Just like old times.

He had to admit, he missed those days. When they didn't have to worry about meetings, or stupid generals, or formal parties to attend every other night. It was just them and the endless, cloudy open sky.

After they had hauled all of their things up onto Appa's saddle, a servant came rushing up to them. His Adam's apple bobbed, and he bowed extremely low.

"Are you sure you do not wish to have an escort, Avatar Aang?" he said, still deeply bent in a formal position of respect.

Aang swallowed, who was perched on Appa's head. "Uh… no thanks. I think we have it covered."

The man looked worriedly up at them, licked his lips, and nodded his head before disappearing up the stairs and into the house.

Sokka, who was helping Toph climb onto Appa's back, sighed. "I like servants, but sometimes they are so impossibly annoying."

"Remind you of anyone?" Toph snickered, grasping the side of the saddle.

Even though she couldn't see a lick, he stuck a tongue out at her.

Katara, who was trying to get everything on the bison organized, sighed as she straightened out a box of bread. "Do you two always have to act this immature?"

Toph, who had successfully settled herself into the leather of the saddle, smirked and kicked up her bare feet on the very box that Katara was adjusting. "Yepperrooni."

"So you're basically saying you can't even pretend like you're the least bit your age?"

"You betcha."

Katara groaned, and massaged her temple. "You're hopeless."

Xxx

They were sailing through the sky, fluffs of cloud soaring past them and into the endless blue abyss. The morning sun beat down on them, warm and light, and a silent cool breeze blew across their skin.

They all held excited chatter. It felt good to be on the road again. Aang couldn't deny it; travel was in his blood. Nonetheless, he felt uneasy.

Aang looked back at his friends. Sokka, as usual, was stuffing his face with pretty much anything he could find, Momo by his side. Toph was talking to no one in particular, namely anyone who would listen. She had a finger up her nose, digging thoroughly.

Of course, we all know who he had saved for last, and why. He knew, too. He continued to stare, watching her blowing curls, her sparkling blue eyes, and her perfect smile light up on her face.

He shook his head in a feeble attempt to get himself out of the trance.

Spirits, he loved her.

Well, they weren't exactly "together" yet. Sure, they held hands sometimes, or he would occasionally drape his arm across he delicate shoulders, or have a protective hand on the small of her back. But, ever since her kiss and Aang's confession at Iroh's tea shop, she had kind of shied away. Yes; he knew she loved him, too. And he felt extremely, completely, utterly, incandescently happy. But he was ready for them to be together, but Katara seems not to be. They had even talked about it. _After everything settles down, I promise we'll give it a shot, _she had said. Well, guess what? It hasn't settled down yet. And Aang was getting a little impatient. Most of the time, he was tempted just to walk up to her and flat-out kiss her. But he couldn't. Sokka didn't know anything about them. And Toph… well, if she had felt them on the balcony, she either knew and kept it a secret, or didn't care. He was pretty sure it wasn't the first.

Aang gritted his teeth, and mentally thwacked himself upside the head. _You are a romantic disaster,_ he thought, and proceeded to try to get her out of his mind. Unsuccessfully.

Xxx

**Yep! I just had to make it more confusing by making K and A not together yet. If they were, I think it would ruin my story. Oh, jeez, I'm psyched about this thing. It is going to be SO COOL. Trust me.**

**Review, peeps! Puh-leeze! XD **


	2. the Girl In Rags

**Wah! Me confused! **

**This story is COMPLICATED! I have no idea how I'll put it on paper/screen and have it make sense!**

**It's friggin awesome, though. Don't worry. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

**Xxx**

_**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

_**The Unknown Elements; The Spirit in Azula**_

_Chapter Two: The Girl in Rags_

_They had found me. _

_I grudgingly wipe a smear of dirt from my face, and glare out of the prison cell at the mangy, nearly-drunken guards._

_"They found 'er, ya?" One asked, his words slightly slurred. He took a huge gulp out of his canteen, and amber liquid drizzled down his chin and into his beard. I didn't think it was apple juice._

_Another guard laughed, his guffaws full of snorts and gags and other sounds that made me want to puke. "Y-_hic_- ya. The warden had sen' out search p-_hic_-parties even b'fore gettin' a letter back furm tha Avatar."_

_I wanted to snicker. The warden had sent a note to the most powerful person in the whole world just to find a fifteen-year-old girl, and went ahead and did it anyways?_

_"She's a purty one, she is." The bearded one peered through the bars at me, sitting on my sad excuse for a pallet. _

_"Ya. Nice eyes. A real purty gold."_

_I resisted the urge to slap them silly. I really wish they hadn't taken my bow. The Dai Li agent's leg won't be the only thing that has to be cut off. "Will you scumbags please quit ogling me?"_

_The bearded one looked offended. "We ain't scumbags!"_

_"Ya, you tha scumbag!"_

_I cocked an eyebrow. "I thought I was _purty, _as you two blockheads so callously put it_._" _

_One guard opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it, pondering this. "You're a…" his face lit up into a goony smile. "… A purty scumbag!"_

_The bearded man, nudged his friend. "She can't be purty an' a scumbag at the same time, you 'diot."_

_"Oh. Oh, yeah." He laughed loudly, and took another drink from his canteen. The he gasped, his wide eyes fixed on a metal bar. "Guess. What."_

_"What? What?"_

_"Listen!" He guffawed, and stood up and threw his arms out wide. He began to sing, "I LOOOVE YOOOU, MIIISSIIING YOOOU, I LOOOVE YOOU LIKE A MOOOUSE LOOVES RIIICE…"_

_Oh, boy. This was going to be a long one._

Xxx

Katara traced her finger a few inches over the rim of the pot, the soup within swirling at her command. The boiling liquid sent hot steam into the air, stinging her face.

"Is it done yet?" Sokka asked, putting down his map and leaning over her shoulder.

"It would get done a lot faster if you would kindly quit breathing down my neck."

Her brother just stuck his tongue out at the waterbender, and plopped back down on his pallet.

Aang bit into an apple, and sat down beside Sokka. "How far is it until we get to Zuko's?"

Sokka looked down at his map, his eyes skimming over the many points and pit stops they would make. "Um… about twenty miles." He looked up at his friend. "A day's journey, counting food and potty breaks."

Toph, who was busy playing with her meteor bracelet, scrunched her nose. "Can you please quit saying 'potty,' Mr. Manly?"

Sokka's face turned red. "Potty is a perfectly manly word!"

Katara chuckled as she scooped a bowl into her pot of cabbage soup. "Ah-huh." She put a spoon into the bowl, and handed it over to her brother. "Eat up."

Sokka looked down at the food in his hands, and grimaced. "What? No sausage bits?"

Katara glared at the tribesman. "Sokka, we aren't in Ba Sing Se anymore. You forget we have a vegetarian in the group."

Aang grinned, and poked Sokka in the shoulder. "Hi!"

The water tribe boy made a rude face at the airbender. "Darn you monks." He shoveled a chunk of cabbage into his mouth.

Katara handed a bowl to Aang, who gratefully sipped its contents. "So why do you think Zuko spontaneously wants us to visit him? He's not exactly that kind of person."

Toph shrugged as her meteor bracelet melted from a diamond to a puffy cloud. "I dunno. Maybe it was Mai's idea."

"Maybe." Katara shrugged, and passed some soup to the earthbender. Toph immediately put her bracelt back on her arm, and grabbed for the bowl.

Katara tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "But Mai doesn't seem like that either."

"Mmph," Toph managed through a mouthful of cabbage.

Katara filled a bowl of her own and sat down on her own sleeping pallet, stirring the soup with her spoon thoughtfully. "What if…"

Aang looked up from Sokka's map, eyeing her curiously. "What if what?"

She licked her lips. All attention was on her now. "Well…" then she laughed, and brushed it off with a wave. "Never mind. It's a crazy idea." She grinned, and grabbed the ladle, which was still resting in the boiling pot. "Anyone for more soup?"

Xxx

Iroh sipped ginseng tea from his cup, humming. "Da, da dum, da de dum, da dum…"

He watched the storm from his window, the rain pounding against the roof of the tea shop. Lightning flashed, making fake daylight echo throughout the room, and thunder roared like a provoked, gigantic mooselion.

Strangely, Iroh felt happy. He quietly sang his tune while he drank his beloved tea, watching the raindrops fall against the stone balcony outside his window. Storm clouds rolled furiously across the sky, black and grey tendrils curling violently.

There was a knock on his door. "Iroh, sir?" A muffled voice came through.

He took another sip of his beverage. "Yes?"

The door squeaked open. A waitress's worried face popped from behind the paneled wood. "Sir, there is someone in need of your help… I didn't let her in, in fear of your opinion…"

Iroh hesitantly set down his cup, and stood. "Show me."

The girl nodded, and led him to the front entrance of the shop. They weaved through the tables, and arrived at the large door leading to the raging storm outside, lightning still flickering with determination.

The waitress hurriedly rushed to grab the door handle, and opened it with haste.

A pang of sympathy charged through Iroh's chest as he saw who exactly this unexpected visitor was.

A girl stood, no more than fourteen, her arms wrapped around her chest, her rags soaked to the skin. Her hair was pasted to her face, and she was pale, so extremely pale. Through her ragged clothing, her skinny torso was shown, her ribs visible. Her bare feet were bloodied and worn, and her eyes lanced up at the old man in front of her.

Her cracked lips opened. "Please." Her voice was raspy and weak. "Help me."

Xxx

Katara jumped up from the dining table, her face beaming with a huge smile.

"I knew it!"

Zuko smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Aang licked his lips, still recovering from astonishment. "What… what about Iroh?" He leaned forward a bit. "Don't you want him to come to the wedding, too?"

Mai tucked a piece of black hair behind one ear. "He was going to come the day before. He wanted to help with decorations, but you know Iroh." She shrugged, acting extremely nonchalant. "He just settled with making tea for the refreshments."

Toph piped up, unusually silent ever since Zuko had spilled the beans. "Is it formal?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Duh. It's a wedding."

The earthbender made a face, scrunching up her nose as if something smelt rancid. "So… I'm going to have to wear a dress?" She gagged. "With… makeup?"

"Yep."

Toph sunk down in her chair, arms folded with an extremely grumpy look practically radiating off of her face. "Fabulous."

Sokka pointed at the blind girl beside him. "Ha, ha! Toph as to wear war paint!"

Toph reached over and punched him hard on the arm. "Shut up, Meathead! Makeup isn't war paint, anyways." She puffed on a strand of hair, just to have it fall back in her face. "I'd rather wear war paint any day."

Katara, absolutely delighted, clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to hear this! It's going to be so fun!"

Aang swallowed. "So… you're actually getting married, huh, Zuko?" He grinned, and clapped Zuko on the back. "Congratulations!"

Katara turned to Mai with a slight smirk dancing across her face. "When did he pop the question?"

"About two weeks ago." This time, Mai actually smiled. "Ty Lee's going to be my maid of honor."

Sokka's eyes widened, and he leaned forward in complete interest. "So… if Ty Lee's going to be there… will Suki come, too?"

Mai snickered. "You betcha."

The teenager's face broke out in a huge grin, and he pumped his fists in triumph. "Yessssss!"

Xxx

_They had strapped me into a metal chair. Leather straps were fastened tight around my wrists and ankles, and I couldn't move if my life depended on it. _

_Which it might. So I prepared myself for the worst._

_The metal door opened, and a big burly man stepped in, his face worn with frown lines and wrinkled. Two guards followed him in, looking extremely overprotective._

_I cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Lemme guess. You're the warden."_

_His jaw tightened. "Yes. That I am."_

_"So what have you got me in here for, huh? I didn't do anything. That man attacked me… I didn't want to break his arm." _

_He looked at me skeptically for a minute._

_I puffed at a strand of super-dark-brown-but-not-quite-black hair in my face. "Okay. Maybe I did. But, still! He was asking for it."_

_He put his hands behind his back in a superior manner. "I have not sent you in here for that. You know plenty well why you are strapped to a chair."_

_"If you're trying to get me to confess to something, it won't work. I'm not a sissy tattletale like the rest of the wusses in this sorry excuse for a prison."_

_The door behind him swung closed, and shut with a horrifying _clang._ "We'll see about that."_

**xxx**

**This chapter was kinda short. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I only got ONE review on the last chappy. I was extremely disappointed. Thanks, pandalily! Oh, and to sleepyreader, thanks for sending me that IM about my writing! It was really nice of you.**


	3. Wedding Dresses and Confessions

**I hate being the writer of stories. I wish I was the reader, so I could experience the thrill of suspicion and mystery… Arrgh.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; Me no own Avatar. Sniff. *sheds tear***

**Xxx**

_**AVATAR; THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

_**The Unknown Elements: The Spirit in Azula**_

_Chapter Three;__ Wedding Dresses and Confessions_

_I still hadn't confessed. _

_The cut reaching from my shoulder down my forearm stung horribly. Tears streaked my face, and the warden was wiping the blood from the dagger he had used to slice me with._

_He tucked his bloody handkerchief in his pocket. "So," he said nonchalantly. He leaned down in front of me, his huge nose inches from mine. My nose was filled with the sardine in his breath. I tried my best not to gag. "Are you going to tell me why, in fact, you were trespassing in my prison?" _

_I couldn't. They would hurt Yuna._

_So what did I do? I rolled all of the saliva I could muster into my mouth, and spit it into his field of frown lines._

_He gasped, and snapped backward. He clawed at the liquid on the eyes, and the glared at me, his silver irises gleaming with hatred. "You ignorant little brat!" He brought his hand back, and swung it toward my face. _

Slap.

_My head was thrown to the side from the impact, and I muttered some extra-colorful words before pivoting my skull back into its original position. My cheek burned, and I tried to hide my grimace. "Like I said… I'm no tattletale."_

_He growled at me, and turned on his heels toward the guards behind him. "Take her to her cell. I'll interrogate her some more later." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me, and then faced the guards again. "In the meantime… cut her food supply in half."_

_I sent a hard stare to the back of his head, refusing to act weak. No way was I going to back down._

_The guards bowed to him. "Yes, sir."_

_The next thing I knew, they were throwing me back in my cage, and slamming the barred doors with a slam. Then one of the guards tossed half a burnt roll to me. _

"_Bon appetite," he snickered, before turning back to his friend and doubling over in laughter. _

_I crawled back into a corner, and stared at the bread in the floor. They think they can play dirty?_

_Well, guess what?_

_So can I._

Xxx

Iroh wrapped a blanket around the girl, who was lifting her frail hands toward the roaring fore in front of her.

"Warm enough?" the old man asked.

The girl gave him a small smile. "Y-yes, sir." She licked her cracked lips. "Thank you so much."

"Any time." Iroh sat down on the rug next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name, little one?"

"Tenma."

He patted her back. He noticed she was still shivering. "What a pretty name." He glanced over at her glowing silver eyes. "Would you like something hot to drink?"

Her hands were so close to the flames, the wisps of heat were barely touching her fingers. "I… I would love some."

Iroh signaled to the waitress, who rushed to the kitchen. "So why have you come knocking on my door?"

Tenma fidgeted. "Well… it's kinda a long story."

The old man gave her a sympathetic look. "I have time for a long story."

Xxx

Katara was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. "Mai, have you got it on?"

"Almost." He voice echoed from behind the changing curtain. "I just have to fasten a few more buttons…"

Toph puffed at a strand of jet-black hair. "So, tell me, why exactly am I here?"

"Because we need your opinion." Katara shot her a Look.

She rolled her glazed eyes. "Oh, yeah, because I'm of _such_ service in that area of dire need." She waved her hand in front of her face with a huge, fake smile adorning her features, indicating her lack of sight.

The waterbender beside her smiled sheepishly. "Oh… oh yeah, sorry."

"Bah, whatever." Toph waved it off with one hand. Then she turned to Mai's direction. "Almost done, Grumpy?"

"Yeah. I'm done." She stepped out from behind the curtain.

Katara's eyes widened, and a grin exploded on her face. "Oh, Mai! It's so pretty! If Ty Lee were here, she would be squealing!"

It was simple and beautiful. Crème-colored long sleeves that seemed to float around her arms were hemmed with red silk, and a fat satin crimson ribbon adorned her waist. The skirt was light and flowy, billowing around her like puffs of ivory cloud. Red ruffles peeked from under the silken fabric, innocent… yet so _Mai_.

Mai tucked a strand of ink-black hair behind one ear. "Thanks."

"What flowers will you use with it?"

Mai fidgeted. "Uh… about that, Katara… I wanted to have…" She licked her lips, and looked down at the ground.

"Mai…?" the waterbender's smile melted at her expression.

Mai swallowed. "Fire Lilies."

Katara's face fell. "Oh…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Oh." Flashes of old witches sucking the water from those innocent blooms shot through her mind.

"I don't have to if-"

The waterbender shook her head, and managed a smile. "No, it's okay. It's your wedding."

"You sure?"

Katara gave her a reassuring grin. "Positive." She stood, and brushed off her shirt. She cocked an eyebrow at the bride-to-be. "Now, are you going to show us our bridesmaid dresses, or are we going to have to force you to?"

Mai smiled; a rare, yet worthwhile gesture. "Yeah! I think you'll like them."

Toph scowled. "Itchy getup." She huffed. "Great."

Xxx

_"Hey, lazy!"_

_The man looked up, wiping the drool from his chin._

_I smirked. "Yeah, you. Don't you think you should be watching me, instead of sawing logs?"_

_He rubbed his sleep-filled eyes. "Wha…"_

_"I said, don't you think you should be _guarding_ instead of honking your way through your shift?"_

_The exhaustion in his eyes immediately transformed into rage. "Why, you-" His hand drifted to the knife sheathed at his thigh._

_I lifted a finger. "Nuh-uh-uh." I snickered. "No maiming prisoners, remember? That's the warden's job."_

_The man growled at me, and his fingers wrapped around the dagger's handle, nonetheless. "Oh… the warden doesn't have to know about this."_

_"Really? Well, if you cut me, he would notice. I'm due for an interrogation any minute now. If he didn't make those wounds…" I tapped my chin in mock wonder. "Who did?"_

_The guard gave me a glare that could wilt flowers. "You're lucky, you little brat." He swallowed, and narrowed his eyes. "But next time when you smart-mouth me, I won't be afraid to cut off your tongue."_

_"Whatever you say."_

_He plopped back down onto the stone floor, and covered his eyes with his helmet in defeat._

_What? I said I would play rough. So I am._

xxx

Iroh watched Tenma sip her tea. "Wow. That's just…"

"Horrible?" Tenma gave him a small smile. "Yeah. The Yu Yan archers weren't very merciful."

"But to just kill someone because of a loaf of stolen bread… is cruel!"

Tenma shrugged, and looked toward the fire. "But ever since they shot my father, I've been on the run ever since."

Iroh patted her back affectionately. "Well, young one… what goes around, comes around." He smiled at her. "They will reap what they sow."

"But ever since the war ended, the Avatar kept them in order. They are still a group…"

The old man beside her cocked one eyebrow. "I know the Avatar personally… and I will tell you, that Aang can keep them under control."

Tenma drank her tea, and handed the empty cup to Iroh's awaiting hands. "Thanks." She stood, and wrapped the blanket on her shoulders tighter. "I appreciate the advice… but I must be moving on."

Iroh grabbed her arm, and shook his head. "No… I insist that you stay until you are in full health."

"Really?"

The old man nodded. "Truly." He managed to stand upright, and gestured to the waitress. "Quan, make this girl a cot in the back. She will be treated as an honored guest."

The woman bowed, and hurried to the long hallway in the back.

Tenma looked over at Iroh gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

The man nodded, smiling, and turned to go back to the kitchen to make some more tea.

When he disappeared behind the door, Tenma sat back down on the rug, and watched the flames in the fireplace flicker and wave.

A small smile crept onto her face.

Ah, gullible old men. So easy to fool.

Xxx

**Ooh… is Tenma not as innocent as we thought? We'll see… in the meantime, REVIEW!**


	4. Missed Opportunities

**I'm kinda disappointed. There were not many reviews on this, and yet I worked so hard on it. I would like, whoever is reading, to please comment and tell your opinion. Without the motivation and/or critique, I fell kinda depressed writing this.**

**Disclaimer: ATLA belongs to the fantastic, glorious minds of the creators (whose names are too valuable and utterly powerful to mention through my mere mortal lips).**

**Xxx**

_**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

_**The Unknown Elements; The Spirit in Azula**_

_Chapter Four: __Missed Opportunities_

_The warden was once again circling my metal chair, bloody knife in hand._

_Okay, I know I was supposed to be scared, but it was starting to get old, alright?_

_"So… I never got your name, young one," the warden cooed. He flipped the dagger in his hand, stained with fresh crimson from my newly wounded cheek._

_"What, are you writing a book?"_

_The man once again began to wipe the blood off of his blade. "Well, I thought if we were going to be in here a while, I might as well know a little about you."_

_I scoffed. "Yeah. Because you're _such_ a considerate person."_

_"Maybe I am." He shrugged, and studied his knife as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. "So, if you won't tell me your name, will you tell me what nation you came from?"_

_"I don't have a nation." I glanced away. "Not one that you would now of, anyways."_

_"Are you a nomad?"_

_"I guess you could say that."_

_He nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting." He tucked the handkerchief in his pocket, and put a gnarly hand on my shoulder. "So what would you know of a boy named Shinya?"_

_My head shot up to look at the man. What? Did they find out? "How would you know about Shinya?"_

_"Ah, so you do know him." He bent down, and I felt his breath on my ear. "You see, I am not who you think I am, little one. I may look so, but I am not."_

_"So who are you then?"_

_He put a huge hand under my jaw, and wrenched my skull to look at him. His eyes were a striking coal black._

_Wait- coal black? Weren't they grey yesterday?_

_A smirk crept onto his lips. "You don't want to know." A flash of silver passed through his irises, before he tossed my head aside. _

_He straightened up, and pivoted on his heels. "I'm going to leave you in here for a while. If you want to stay alive, then you will tell me where your boyfriend is."_

_"He's my fiancé, smart butt." I looked away. "Or, was." I did my best to hold back the tears that were threatening to come._

_He glanced over his shoulder at me with interest. "Was?"_

_"Why would you care?"_

_He turned, and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Because I'm _such_ a considerate person." Then he walked through the open entryway, and slammed the iron door behind him. I could hear the clicking of locks. _

_I waited for a couple minutes, and looked down at the leather straps bounding my hands and feet. They were tight; but just like any kind of material, they could be stretched._

_I began to flex my arm muscles. Flex; unflex. Flex; unflex. I could feel the slightest loosening of the bounds._

_I smiled in relief and triumph._

_It was working._

Xxx

"Toph, stop fidgeting. I need to get this last ribbon sewn."

The earthbender sighed, and puffed at a strand of ink-black hair. "Why you didn't just get the servants to do the stupid dresses?"

Katara plucked a pin from in between her teeth. "I'm making the bridesmaid gowns as a wedding present. Besides, the ones Mai showed us didn't fit."

Toph rolled her glazed eyes. "Next thing you know, you'll be doing Sokka and Aang's outfit, too."

Katara paused her sewing, and tapped her chin in thought. "You know, that isn't a bad idea!"

"I was kidding."

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed, and poked the needle through the crimson fabric. "Toph, I need to get these done by the end of the week. Can you at least _try_ to cooperate?"

Toph huffed. "Whatever."

The earthbender was standing up on a platform, her arms out like an airplane, Katara working on sewing a ribbon around her waist. Both girls were grumpy, Toph because she hated dresses, and Katara because the girl in the ruffles would not stop _moving._ It was starting to get on her last nerves.

There was a knock on the door, the muffled sound making Katara spit the pins out of her mouth in a shower of needles and yell, "Come on in!"

The door creaked open, and Sokka's head popped in from behind the dark wood. "Guess who's heeee-eere?" he chanted in a singsong voice.

Toph rolled her glazed, bluish-green eyes. "Snoozles, cut the crap. You're not funny, in the least bit."

"Hey! I'm plenty funny!"

Toph smirked, and tossed her head to flick a piece of hair from her face. "Yeah, you are REALLY amusing and witty, Sokka. Just keep on telling everybody that, and they'll eventually believe you."

Katara picked up the fallen pins with one hand, the other holding the ribbon she was stitching in place. She clamped the slivers of metal between her teeth, and spoke through the pinpricks, her voice muffled. "So who's here?"

Her brother grinned widely, and tossed open the door with one arm, obviously pleased with his nonchalance.

A girl with short brown hair, a melodious giggle, and unmistakable red and white makeup stepped into the room. "Hey, guys."

Joy whooshed from Katara's stomach to her toes, her eyes wide with surprise and wonder. The needles once again fell from her mouth, and her lips broke out into a grin-until-your-every-freaking-muscle-in-your-face-hurts-like-crap smile. "Suki!"

The Kyoshi warrior giggled, and went up to hug her friend. "Oh, Katara, it's so good to see you! Oh, look at you; you've haven't changed a bit!"

Katara laughed, her heart practically filled to the brim with happiness. "Well, I see you've adopted you old style back!" She chuckled as she hugged Suki unmercifully.

Suki giggled, and wrapped her arms around her almost-sister. "Well, the saying _'out with the old and in with the new'_ so doesn't work for me," she exclaimed as they separated.

Both of the girls enveloped into yet another warm, friendly hug, fawning over how pretty they were, how long Katara's dark brown tresses were, and then hugging each other again, showering their fellow friend in even more over-friendly comments.

Sokka shuddered, watching his sister and his girlfriend talk and laugh very… girlishly. "Ugh. So sappy. I'll never get girls. I mean, Katara's hair has grown a couple inches. So what? It's only been six months!"

Toph, obviously grumpy because of the fat, irritating, not-yet-sewn ribbon hanging from her waist, snapped back at the tribesman, "And what part of you and Suki sucking each other's faces off isn't sappy? Please, _do_ tell, because I have seemed to miss that certain piece of valuable information that just _has _to be addressed."

The teenager's face immediately turned bright red.

Toph smirked. "That's what I thought."

Katara pulled away from Suki yet again, and grinned. "Well, we need to discuss a couple things… like what your bridesmaid dress is going to be like!"

Suki's brown eyes suddenly lit up with a sparkle. "Really? Mai's picked me to be a bridesmaid?"

"Yes, and I'm doing the dresses as a wedding present."

Suki clapped her hands in delight. "What a great idea!"

Katara smiled, and turned to Toph, who was still on the platform. "Toph, you can change back into your regular clothes now. I'll work on the ribbon later." The she ushered Sokka out, his dead weight left on her arms. "Sokka, you go!"

"But, why?"

"Toph needs to change." She pushed him out of the door. "Now, leave!"

Sokka turned and tried to say something, but all he was answered with was the slam of the door, gladly given by a very generous Katara.

Toph sighed heavily, and leaped from the soapbox she was standing on, her dress ruffling out in waves. "Please get this seven-ton piece of fabric off of me."

And so they did. They peeled the dress off of the earthbender, who gratefully dressed back into her regular Earth Kingdom ensemble, and began fiddling with her meteor bracelet as Katara and Suki poured themselves over a sketchbook to design Suki's dress.

Xxx

Tenma looked up at Iroh with huge, black eyes. "I'm going with you?"

Iroh bellowed a booming laugh, and set down his tea cup- something he rarely does. "Oh, Tenma, dear. Did you really think I was going to leave you here all by yourself?" He chuckled, and patted her arm affectionately. "Don't worry. My nephew and his friends will like you… I'm sure of it."

Tenma bit her lip. She was going to meet the Avatar and the Firelord. This was not part of the plan.

But… but maybe she could work her way into this…?

"I… I would love to…" she looked down at her rags; merely a matted dress. "But, how would I make myself presentable in front of his Royal Majesty…?" She pretended to look nervous.

Iroh once again guffawed, placing a hand on his round belly. "I don't think they would care, but the other generals certainly would." Iroh gave her a wide smile, and signaled to a waitress. "Ling here will assist in buying you some clothing." He turned to the grumpy-looking woman behind him, who was in the traditional uniform for the Jasmine Dragon. "Ling, get some money from the stronghold box, please. Give her some clothes. She will be treated with the upmost respect."

The woman looked like she wanted to snap something back, but she simply bowed, and stiffly trudged over to a back room.

Tenma dipped her head in appreciation. "Thank you, sir. I shall not forget this kindness."

"Oh, don't thank me. You've done that enough already." Iroh waved his hand dismissively, and slurped from his cup. "Tenma, you thank me all the time. You must be getting tired of it."

"Oh, no sir. Not one person in five years has even let me into their home. They either give me some bread and send me on my way, or threaten me and call me a thief, trying to steal their valuables."

Iroh choked on his tea, gagging and sputtering. When his coughing subsided, his eyes narrowed and a shocked look came over his face. "How completely ridiculous! Someone needs to give them a good talking to…"

The woman named Ling stomped into the room, a small leather purse in her hand. She approached Iroh, and bowed stiffly. "Do I have your permission to depart, sir?"

"Yes." Iroh beamed at an anxious-looking Tenma, and flicked his hand through the door. "Go on! Buy yourself a pretty dress to wear on the day of the wedding."

Tenma stood, and once again dipped her head, her next words practically dripping with appreciation. It was all she could do to prevent herself from being sarcastic. "Thank you a thousand times, sir. I will once again mention that I will never forget this kindness."

Xxx

Aang knocked on the door to what was temporarily Katara's sewing room. His free hand wrung Sokka's shirt in his fingers... the one with the huge cut on the sleeve (thanks to a certain lemur that got hold of one of Mai's knives). Why Sokka didn't just ask one of the servants to sew his sleeve, he had no idea. But Sokka will be Sokka.

Aang had lately become very nervous when wanting to talk to Katara. About anything. Even if it was about wanting her to help him with documents, or asking to heal a cut, or something along that nature. All he wanted was to feel comfortable around her again.

"Come in!' her voice came through the door. He hesitated before turning the knob and stepping in.

"Hey Katara…?" He said, and opened the door wide. "Sokka needs you to-" He gasped, upon seeing a girl with short brown hair and a small smile in her lips, sitting beside Katara, a notebook in between the two. "Suki?"

She waved, and giggled. "Hey."

He gulped, and his jaw tightened from surprise. "What- when did you arrive?"

She stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout. "You don't want me here?"

"No! No, I…" He smiled sheepishly, and shuffled his feet. "I am happy that you've decided to stay, I was just wondering when you got here."

Suki laughed. "Good save, Aang."

Toph chuckled from her corner, melting her meteor bracelet from a diamond to a crescent moon. "Yeah. Smooth move, Twinkletoes."

"S-sorry, I-"

The Kyoshi Warrior snickered, and reached over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, it's okay. You're fine."

Aang sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging.

Katara wiped off her blackened hands on a towel from the charcoal she was using to sketch, and smiled up at him. "What does Sokka need me to do?"

The airbender was quite taken by the sudden sweet gesture. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah!" Aang tried to prevent the slight blush that reached his cheeks. "Uh, Momo… Mai's knife…" He held out the cloth, and grinned awkwardly. "He kinda… yeah."

Katara took the shirt, and inspected the fabric. When three delicate fingers poked through the gaping hole, she shook her head in disbelief. "My brother is accident prone. How he manages to still be alive to this day, I'll never know." She glanced up at him, her azure eyes sparkling with amusement. "Thanks."

"Heh, no problem."

Katara reached for the wooden sewing box beside her, and opened the lid to reveal all different sizes of glittering pins, and bunches of different colors of fabrics and threads; dull, calming shades, or bright, happy hues.

She plucked a shining needle from the varieties, studied it for a moment, and picked a bobbin of blue thread from the box. Humming quietly, she began to sew the tear. Suki went back to studying the sketchbook on her dress, and Toph continued to morph her bracelet.

Not thinking of anything else to do (and wanting to stick around for a while, as Katara was there), he plopped down beside the waterbender sewing her brother's shirt, and listened to her quiet tune for a second.

He watched her nimble fingers plunge the needle through the fabric, and adeptly pulling it back out to make a perfect, even stitch. She continued this rhythmically, until nearly a third of the work was done.

"How do girls do it all?" Aang suddenly found himself blurting. He regretted the words as soon as they passed through his lips. What a dumb question!

The girls were silent for a moment, staring at Aang with one eyebrow cocked. He was absolutely sure by then that he should not have opened his big mouth.

Katara eyed him with a confused expression over her pretty features. "What do you mean?"

This time, he wasn't successful at hiding his blush. "Well, I mean, women are just as good warriors as men are, maybe even better. And yet they have the talent and patience to learn necessary things like cooking and sewing? How can they do it?"

He could hear Toph snicker. "'Cause we're just good like that, Twinkletoes."

Suki scoffed. "It's not like you know how to cook and sew, Toph."

"No, but I'm awful good at kicking people's butts, so that gives me extra points."

The Kyoshi Warrior gasped in irritation. "So do I! I haven't taken nearly twelve years of training for nothing, you know."

Toph rolled her eyes, as if what she was going to say next was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Yeah, except my way is awesomer. So deal with it, Fangirl."

Suki huffed, and folded her arms and slumped in defeat.

Katara rolled her eyes at the two, before turning back to her sewing. Aang noticed there was some stiffness to her shoulders. What was she thinking?

"Well," he finally heard her utter. "That's true. We do know how to do household chores and things like that. But… I think men accomplish bigger, more important things. Things that really matter."

Aang drew in a sharp breath. Katara has never even uttered something like that! She _hated _when females were compared to males!

Suki finally broke the silence that Katara had created. "Why do you think that?"

Katara sighed heavily, and set down Sokka's shirt in her lap. "I mean, think about it. Look at Zuko! Sokka was the one to come up with the ingenious plan about the airships." She gestured toward the airbender beside her. "And look at Aang! He demolished the most powerful man on earth, without even killing him!"

Toph scoffed. "Katara, you kicked Princess Insane's butt into the next millennia! Why are you talking like this?"

"She would have been defeated anyways." Katara looked down at her sewing in her lap, and poked the threaded needle through the blue fabric once again. "But, that's okay. As long as everybody's safe, I guess it doesn't matter."

Aang couldn't believe it. He was completely incapable of speech. Why on earth did she doubt herself? Without her, he wouldn't be here right now! The next Avatar wouldn't be here! She saved the next eternity of people in this world from utter chaos!

Silence barged its way into the conversation, settling upon the four grudgingly. He didn't know about the others, but he wanted to tell Katara all the objections and words of comfort that were running through his head. He wanted to insist that she _was _important, that he couldn't live a single day without her, that he couldn't stand being away from her, that he thought of her constantly, and he never wanted to let go.

But he just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. So they just sat there in awkward silence, pondering over what she had said.

Xxx

Ty lee sat, watching Zuko complain to Mai about the stressful meeting that had just went on that afternoon, stifling giggles.

"And then he insisted that I _kill_ all of the rebels! Why on earth would I do something like that?" Zuko nearly shouted, his hands clenched and his mouth twisted into a Zuko-ish snarl.

Mai sighed as on slim, pale finger played with a blade she had revealed from her sleeve. "Zuko, you chose the members of the council. It's your fault, you should've seen this coming."

"I thought they were better than this!"

Ty Lee grinned widely. "Oh, Zuko. Relax a bit! You've been under way too much stress."

Mai cocked an eyebrow at her fiancé. "You know, she does have a point."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "I just… can't! I cannot take any more of these stupid know-it-all admirals and generals, and their stupid plans and their stupid proposals!"

Mai scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Isn't it quite peculiar, that you positively hate the council _you _hired?" She stroked the tip of her knife, and turned to Ty Le, who was hiding her laughs behind her hand. "What was it I called them? I said something rather good before afternoon tea…"

Ty Lee's giggle escaped, her palm failing to muffle the sound. "Unrighteous, mindless gang of sniveling cretins, Mai."

The girl looked pleased. "There you go, _poetry."_

Zuko looked helpless, which was quite a feat, considering Zuko being Zuko. "But, Mai, I-"

His fiancé chuckled, and reached over to weave her fingers with his. "Oh, stop worrying." She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

Ty Lee watched the two look at each other with endless goo-goo eyes, and tried to stifle another giggle.

Xxx

Tenma sat, in a brand-new emerald green kimono, watching Iroh direct servants to haul all of his belongings he wished to take to the trip.

"Seng, take the songi horn out to the carriage… oh, Anya, handle the teapot with care, dear! We don't want it to break…" Iroh scuffled over, and tore a wooden box from a servant's hands. "No, no Lang, this isn't the jasmine, this is the rose petal leaves! I need the jasmine and the ginseng, those are essential…"

Tenma tried not to roll her eyes. Sometimes, he was extremely annoying. But if she was to accomplish her goal, she would need to play her cute appearance for just a bit longer.

Iroh turned to her, his face smiling widely. "Tenma, dear, I trust you have gotten everything you need?"

"Yes, sir, I have."

The old man seemed pleased. "Good, good!" He started to scurry toward the exit, before stopping and gesturing for her to follow him. "Come, Tenma. If we don't hurry, the airship my nephew sent for us will leave."

Tenma stood, brushed off her kimono, and hurried after him. She was definitely going to struggle with her cute act.

Xxx

_They were very, very loose. _

_I looked down at my raw, bloodied wrists. They hurt immensely from me rubbing against the worn, scratchy leather. The muscles ached from flexing. But… the bounds were loose. So loose, that I could easily slip them out in a rush, but not so much that it was very conspicuous. _

_I heard chatter from outside; the guards. They sounded drunk from their slurred words, once again._

_I cautiously slipped my hands from the straps, and reached down to loosen the strips around my ankles. I was halfway done with the second bound, when I heard the clanking of metal and the clicking of locks._

_The warden._

_I hurriedly crammed my wrist back into my left strap easily, but my right one was a different story. It got caught on a cut in my skin, and it pulled back the flesh and stung horribly._

_More chains were undone on the door._

_I bit my lip, and shoved it the rest of the way through. It tore my wound even deeper, and muffled a cry. Jeez, I hate prisons._

_My palm had just settled on the arm of the metal chair when the door swung open. There was, in fact, the warden._

_I ignored the pains of the newly gaping slice in my hand. "Well, what a pleasant surprise. What do you want to do this time? Have tea? Play with some dollies? Try out some kind of new torture device on me?"_

_The warden was silent. He just looked at me, his head held high, his black eyes looking at me like I was a dead rabbit and he was the vulture._

_I couldn't help but ask, "Dude, what is up with you lately? You went from an annoying moron to a _silent_ annoying moron."_

_Finally, his worn lips parted, and- low and behold!- words came out. "I know what you were here for."_

_"Oh, really? And what is that?"_

_His face continued to be expressionless. "You're here for Yuna."_

_I sucked in a breath. What? How did they find out? "If you hurt her, I swear, I will toss your mangy butt all over this prison cell, and don't think I won't." My fists clenched, and I could feel my skin pull against my knuckles._

_A smirk settled upon his mouth, and his eyes flashed silver. "Ah, so you have finally confessed." He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, we won't hurt her. If we do, then she won't tell us where he is."_

_I looked up at him with interest. What can I say? I'm a curious person. "Who… who is _he_?"_

_"Ah, I think you know. I'll give you a little hint; he was your fiancé."_

_And curiosity killed the cat. The cat symbolizing me, of course. _

_I was completely incapable of speech. Shinya…? How would Yuna know…? "But… but Shinya is… is d-dead…"_

_The warden snickered. "Oh, he is anything but." He cocked an eyebrow, and looked at me quite snootily. This sent my temperature from hot to boiling. "We need to find him. He has… information that we need."_

_"What kind of information?" Apparently, the cat had nine lives._

_He started to circle my chair, my eyes following his figure warily. "Let's just say… let's just say we need to find someone, and he knows who it is."_

_"Yuna hasn't told you where his location is, has she." It wasn't a question._

_He paused his nonchalant strolling for a second, and pondered this. "No." Then he continued his pace, each step a soft clank on the cold metal floor. "But she will."_

_I snorted. "Good luck. The girl's a stubborn little booger." _

_He licked his lips. "It seems to run in the family."_

_I rolled my eyes. Jeez, people are so dumb. "She isn't my sister, smartbutt." I looked down at my boots, which were caked with dirt. "She was Shinya's."_

_I could hear his breathing; it was heavy and slow, as if he was continuously puffing an imaginary cigar. "Ah. I see." Inhale; exhale. "Shinya is our most knowledgeable person we need. Most vital… for now."_

_"What do you mean?" The cat now has eight lives._

_He just chuckled, and leaned down in front of me. His nose was just inches from mine; his breath was hot on my face, but didn't smell like sardines like last time._

_It smelled… like blood._

_A silver glint passed through his crow-like eyes. "You'll see."_

_And with that, he pivoted on his heels and walked out, his head high in the air. He slammed the door behind him, and there were the clicking of locks being forced closed and the clanking of chains._

_That's when I realized the door had been open the whole time, and it hadn't crossed my mind once to slip out of the loosened bounds and escape. _

Xxx

"Katara?"

The waterbender continued to sew Sokka's shirt together, the huge hole half-done. "Hmm?"

Aang fidgeted, and watched the girl poke the needle through the blue fabric. "What… what did you mean when you said… when you said that guys do things that matter more?"

It was just the two of them. Suki had gone to visit with Mai and Zuko, and Toph had suddenly declared that this was extremely boring, and stomped out to find Sokka. Aang was sure that at this time, Sokka was probably on the ground and rubbing his butt from a certain earthbender's deadly rock throwing skills.

Needless to say, Aang was extremely nervous.

Katara looked up at him with interest, and averted her eye back to the project in her hands. "Well, think about it. I haven't done much… just helped you along the way."

Aang felt a little bubble of anger rise up inside his chest. How could she think so _little_ of herself? That's not right! She was the most caring person he had ever met!

"But Katara, you saved my life! The rest of the Avatars' lives! You saved the world from _complete chaos!_ If it wasn't for you, everyone on the planet would be dead or enslaved, and Ozai would have complete control!"

She glanced at him, her beautiful sea-blue eyes unsure. A small, but significant smile crossed her lips as she plunged the pin through her brother's shirt. "Thanks, Aang, but- _ow!" _Her hands jerked back, and Sokka's shirt, dotted with telltale crimson, fell into her lap. There was a slight _ping_ when her needle hit the wooden floor beneath them.

She studied her finger, which had a thin streak of blood dripping down it. "Oh. I pricked myself." She turned to the concerned airbender beside her, and laughed. "Clumsy me."

Aang scooted closer, and reached for her hand. "Here, let me see."

"But, Aang-"

He looked up seriously at her. "Katara, it might get infected. You don't have any water with you to heal. Let me see it."

She sighed, and held out her palm. "Okay." The girl puffed at strand of hair, pretending to be irritated.

Aang chuckled at her reaction, and studied her finger. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was.

With his thumb, he wiped away the blood trailing down her delicate knuckle. "Do you know how deep it went?"

Katara inched closer, and peered over to see the puncture. "I don't really know…"

Aang touched the small wound gingerly. He noticed her wince, even though she tried to hide it. "It might need a bandage, because it looks like it went in quite deep." He raised his head up for her to reply. "What do you-"

Suddenly, Aang was very aware of how close their faces were. Very, very aware. Her sweet breath was warm on his face, and her heart-shaped lips were parted in surprise. Her wide blue eyes were alert with shock, and he could see her swallow. A rose blush powdered her cheeks.

He gulped. He just sat there, her hand in his, not making one move. His heart was thumping dramatically fast, butterflies pounding unmercifully against his insides. He hoped that she didn't feel the sweat that poured from his palms, or how he was shaking horribly. All the breath in his lungs whooshed out at once, and he wasn't able to breathe. His face was hot, from the roots of his hair (if he had any) to the tip of his chin.

Then she leaned a bit closer.

Aang was panicky by now. All the attention on the small prick on her finger was drawn from his mind, and all he could focus on was how impossibly near her lips were to his.

Her head tilted a bit, and her eyes fluttered closed, luscious eyelashes caressing flawless bronze skin. The space closed slowly between them, from two inches, to one, to a centimeter…

Then he could feel the barest brush of soft lips against his. He thought this was going to continue, until-

"_KATARA? WHERE ARE YOU? HAVE YOU SEWED MY SHIRT YET? I NEED IT!" _He heard a familiar voice yell, and the thumping of quick footsteps.

Katara's jaw tightened, and she sat back hesitantly. "I… I need to go…" In a rush, she picked up her brother's clothing and her needle, and hurried out the door, not looking back.

When she was out, Aang stood there in disbelief for a few seconds.

Then rage overtook him. He stood up, and kicked the wall. "_Crap!"_ He ran his hands over his bald head, and cursed. "It was _so close!" _He gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists on his temples. "Why did Sokka have to _do _that?" He snarled, and whacked his head against the nearest wall, growling all the while. "Man, when am I going to be able to get it _right…?"_

Xxx

Sokka saw Katara hurry out of her sewing room, her face flushed and his shirt wrenched in her hands.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What wrong?"

She swallowed hard, and she bit her lip. "N-nothing." Then she shoved his clothing into his arms, and hurried off. "Sorry, Sokka, I- I have to- to go do… do something…" she rushed down the hall, running her fingers through her hair.

Sokka looked down at his shirt, and wrinkled his nose at the maroon spatters on the wrinkled fabric. "But, Katara!" He pivoted on his heels, and jogged after her. "This is only half done!"

Katara only kept on walking at a considerably fast speed.

Sokka gaped at her. "And it's covered in _blood!"_

His eyes widened, and he skidded to a halt. His breath completely whooshed from his chest, as he stared at the crimson on the fabric. "Oh my gosh …"

Katara's hands curled into claws, and she whipped around, fury practically radiating off of her. "_What? _What _do you want?"_

Sokka swallowed, his face filled with horror. "Katara… don't tell me…"

"What?"

Sokka looked around secretively, and leaned in to whisper, "You didn't… you didn't kill Aang, did you…?"

"What? Why on earth would I do that?"

Sokka swallowed, and licked his lips. "There's... there's blood on the... on the shirt... Aang isn't coming out of the room..." he lowered his voice even lower. "Katara... Katara, you need to control your anger, you know, the poor boy only wants to impress you... you don't have to murder him for it..."

Katara gasped, and she shoved him away. "Sokka, you idiot!" She rushed back down the hallway, muttering curses the whole time.

"What? I was just checking… Katara?" Sokka once again hurried after her. "Katara?"

Xxx

**Oh, Sokka. When will you ever learn? XD**

**Ah, poor Aang. Trying to get it good, once again, with Katara. Poor, poor boy. **

**Review, PLEASE! I seriously need your opinions on this, and I work REALLY hard on this and put a lot of effort into it, kay? So… PLEEEZE? With a leechie nut on top? X3**


	5. More Than Meets the Eye

**This chapter is where the real stuff starts to happen… I know I have been torturing you guys, going dreadfully slow with how the story goes, who the prisoner girl is, what's up with the warden and Tenma… but you will finally be content-and unsatisfied, as this chapter is extremely suspenseful. And some of the questions will be left unanswered… for the next chapter! X3**

**I truthfully don't know if Aang fully took over the Avatar State or not, but in my story, he hasn't. I know he probably did, but y'know, just go along with it. **

**Review, and I hope you like it!**

**Xxx**

_**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

_**The Unknown Elements; The Spirit in Azula**_

_Chapter Five__:__ More Than Meets the Eye_

Tenma sat at the Firelord's dinner table, which was piled high with food, drinks, wine, and all other kinds of delicacies.

Her black eyes studied the various people around the table, who were chattering and talking excitedly over the wedding plans.

There was Firelord Zuko, speaking with Iroh and the dark girl who introduced herself as Mai. They were all talking intently, the Firelord sometimes sneaking some rather intimate glances Mai's way, who returned them. She was to be his wife, as of tomorrow. The wedding the next day certainly was important to everyone in the Fire Nation, as there were many festivities and decorations throughout the kingdom.

Mai was one option.

Then Tenma averted her eyes over to the right of the three, as she picked at the dumplings on her plate. There was a gangly boy in blue, chattering endlessly with a girl who was smirking beside him. _His name is Sokka, _Tenma thought, and made a mental note to remember that. The teenage female beside him, with heavy red and white war paint, was stifling giggles, as she watched the boy beside him describe something with rapid hand gestures, simultaneously stuffing his face with noodles. The face paint concluded that she was a Kyoshi Warrior by the name of Suki. She was close friends with the Avatar, but not close enough.

That's when Tenma snuck a glance at the all-powerful leader; who turned out to be a little kid. He was not a fully-realized Avatar, he still had plenty of training to do, as well as fully take over the Avatar State. Thirteen years old, and as goofy as ever, he sent wide grins and friendly laughs to whoever had spoken to him. This disgusted her. How could he be so carefree?

Apparently, he wasn't. He kept on biting his lip, and looking over at a rather pretty female in blue beside him. Azure eyes, dark hair. Her name was Katara, the master waterbender that defeated Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Avatar Aang obviously had some sort of connection to her, as his face kept flushing tomato red every time the girl so much as smiled.

Katara was another option.

Tenma furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, and jabbed at a green bean with her chopstick. Which girl should she choose? The Firelord's fiancé, who obviously loved the man she was going to marry; or the Avatar's little crush? If something happened to the waterbender, it would obviously have a big impact on the boy.

"So, Tenma," a voice in front of her said, "I hope you're having a good time."

She looked up to a smiling Katara across from her, her blue eyes filled with sparkling kindness.

Ugh.

Tenma forced her own small smile. "It's… it's been very fun, Miss Katara."

The waterbender flipped her hand, as if to brush off her formal name. "Oh, don't call me that. Just say Katara." Then she motioned down to Tenma's plate, which was barely filled. "Not hungry?"

"No, not really. Er… Iroh… he rather went overboard with the food for the trip here."

Next to Katara, Avatar Aang chuckled. "That's Iroh for you."

The waterbender glanced over at the boy beside him, and chuckled quietly, obviously amused at his statement.

The Avatar's face blushed a rather remarkable crimson that was similar to the color of a cherry, that Tenma had no idea regular beings were capable of.

She was once again torn between two choices. Mai… or Katara?

And then she came to a decision.

Xxx

"Ah!" Katara said, smiling widely. "Done!"

She had just sewn the last stitch on Suki's dress. It was the day of the wedding; she had barely made it by with all of the bridesmaids' dresses. It was still seven hours until the actual ceremony, and the palace was buzzing with excitement.

Katara spun her friend around to face the soon-to-be bride. "What do you think, Mai?"

Mai tapped her chin as she studied it, and nodded. "I love it. It looks like a Suki dress."

It was a deep, dark maroon color. A gold half of a square was set upon her hips with a thin silk ribbon, and the long sleeves were lined with golden satin, as well as the hem of the skirt, which was floor length. It was simple, yet pretty; just like Suki.

Ty Lee squealed, and twirled around in her own. "Oh, Katara, you are amazing! How on earth can you do it?"

Her dress was Ty Lee-like. It was a cross of strawberry and cherry red, a sort of pinkish cerise color, the skirt billowing out in ruffles; lots and lots of ruffles. A wide burgundy band was adorned around her waist, the gathered sleeves stopping at her elbows. The heart neckline dipped just below her collarbone, and no further.

Toph sat in her chair, her chin propped up on one hand. "Sugarqueen, did you have to make the dress any more uncomfortable?" she complained. She was obviously grumpy from being shoved into the fancy clothing.

Ty Lee gasped. "But, Toph! You look so pretty!"

"And do I want to look pretty? No." She indignantly puffed at an ink-black strand of hair.

Her dress was, indeed, pretty, but not very extravagant. It was a nice carmine color, with a straight skirt that was floor-length, just like the rest, but it wasn't as flowy. There was a thin maroon ribbon just below the breast, with a square neckline and a matching maroon sash that she tossed over her shoulder casually.

Katara stood, looking pleased with herself. "You all look great. I can't wait for the ceremony! It's going to be so fun!"

Toph's eyes widened. "Uh, Katara… there's a bit of a problem."

"What?"

Toph let out a small snicker. "You didn't make your own bridesmaid dress. Smooth one, Sugarqueen."

Katara's eyes widened, and her hands went to her face in shock. "Oh no, I didn't!" She started to pace, making rapid hand gestures. "I won't be able to get it done! I still have to make the bouquets! This is so not ideal…" She ran her hand through her long dark tresses, a worried look plastered across her pretty features. "What am I going to do…?"

Mai chuckled, and grabbed her friend's arm. "It'll be okay, Katara. Just borrow one of my dresses. You're about my size."

"But, Mai-"

Mai brushed it off with the wave of her hand. "But nothing. Don't worry, I have plenty. Come on."

Katara continued to protest as she was pulled out the door and down the hall.

Xxx

_Yuna sat in her cell, curled up in a ball, wedged into one dark corner of the dank room. She was shivering endlessly, her bony fingers whiter than usual as they gripped her legs, trying to keep herself warm. Knobby knees and skinny ribs stuck out, as they were not very generous with food. _

_Now she regretted not telling her that Shinya was alive. Then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess._

_Yuna wiped away a dirt smudge set upon her pale face, and looked out at the guards. They just sat; no slurred words, no canteens full of whiskey. They just sat outside her cell, hands wrapped around their weapons, bodies motionless._

_She bit her lip, and pushed a matted strand of light brown hair from her eyes before crawling up to the entrance of her small cell. Her tiny fingers curled around the bars as she looked through with longing, wishing desperately she could run as far as she could from this place. _

_A loud gurgle split through the air. Yuna swallowed, and looked down at her stomach. It was sunken, the bones underneath jutting out horribly into her skin._

_She knew how to get food. This was a tactic she would use if extremely hungry, but not one she could use all the time, as she would get whipped. _

_She licked her dry lips. "Guards?" she whispered, in a raspy, cracking voice. Her hands started to tremble at the thought of nutrients to fill her body's needs. _

_The men turned, black eyes looming over her like a hawk after its prey._

_She swallowed. "May I… May I have something to eat?"_

_Usually, guards would have felt a pang of guilt and sympathy, and would have gotten her some bread and water, maybe even a whole roll instead of a half. But they didn't this time. Their faces expressionless, they simply turned back into their original position, as if totally unaware of the sound of her voice or her ragged breathing._

_Yuna's stomach lurched, empty and begging for a scrap to feed itself._

_She sighed sadly, and tightened her grip on the metal bars, her dirt-encrusted fingernails turning white. What she would do for some food…_

_Or some freedom._

Xxx

Tenma sat in a rather large living room, surrounded by a considerable amount of… boys. Or, rather, people of the male gender.

In fact, Tenma was positive that she was the only girl within a forty-foot radius.

Iroh was in the corner, playing an extremely annoying song on the songi horn. Firelord Zuko sat in a large, comfortable-looking chair, talking with old friends from school or generals and admirals that he actually liked, which, from what Tenma observed, was quite a feat for him. Avatar Aang and Sir Sokka laughed and chatted along, all obviously absorbed in the truly fascinating conversation, whatever it was about. Truthfully, Tenma didn't know, and didn't want to know.

She sighed, and tucked a strand of jet black hair behind her ear with one pale finger. Her midnight eyes contrasted with the whiteness of her skin, giving her an eerie, but beautiful aura. She was quite proud of this, as it was quite intimidating when it came to boys. In other words; they left her alone. It came in quite handy when she was shoved into a predicament such as now.

"What do you use, Tenma?" a voice suddenly asked, obviously directed at her.

Her head shot around to meet the many eyes of the men she was unfortunately accompanied with. She realized the voice belonged to Sir Sokka, who was waiting excitedly for an answer.

She was confused for a minute. "I'm sorry, repeat the question?"

Sir Sokka nodded, grinning. "What do you use for defense?" He shrugged. "You know, to fight with?"

Oh. It was only natural for men to talk of such things. "Well, I'm no bender. I have a dagger that I keep with me at all times though." It was the truth- she did have a knife she keeps in a worn leather sheathe on her arm, hidden from view, even in her old rags.

Sir Sokka's eyes lit up. "May I- may we see it?"

Tenma glanced over at the head of- well, pretty much the whole country. Firelord Zuko.

He nodded his consent, not really looking excited to see the little weapon.

Xxx

Aang watched Zuko nod at Tenma, who bit her lip and reached into the arm of her robe.

And out came a small, silver dagger, nearly the size of his hand. The pale girl passed it over to Sokka, who looked at it with interest.

Sokka's eyes widened. "Whoa! This thing is cool! Look at it Aang! Look at the little symbol on the blade!"

He passed it over into the airbender's awaiting hands, and continued to rant about how awesome it is at Tenma, who was looking awfully uncomfortable and a little irritated at all the attention.

Aang studied it. It was very sharp; so sharp that he was sure even the smallest brush of blade on skin could slice it immediately. The whole thing was metal, even the handle, which shone bright silver. It was molded weird; like both the handle and the end were shaped like a sharp dagger, a deep dip in the middle to separate the parts. But sure enough, on the blade, was a symbol. It was peculiar-looking; a dragon, its body in a wavy line up the blade, surrounded with what looked like flames. The animal looked as if in pain; writhing and thrashing around in its own element.

_What a strange thing for her to be carrying around, _Aang thought. He studied the intricate details of the serpent, and found it oddly familiar; but not in a good way. In fact, it sent a wave of dread from the top his head to the tips of his toes.

In a rush, he shoved the knife back into Tenma's hands. "Yeah… that's really neat…"

Tenma studied him with dark, eerie eyes for a minute, and sheathed the dagger back into its leather bound. "Um… thanks…"

Sokka scoffed beside him. "Are you kidding, Aang? _Really neat?_ It's friggin awesome!" He turned to Tenma, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "Where can I get one of those?"

And then they all enveloped into a new conversation on where to find the best weaponry. Tenma went back to fiddling with her robes, obviously bored with whatever was going on.

Ever since seeing the snake, Aang has kept a steady eye on Tenma. He doesn't know why, but he feels that somehow… there is more to this girl than meets the eye.

Xxx

_As I wrapped a dirty cloth around my new wound (thanks to a guard who thought my sharp tongue should be recognized), and winced._

_Jeez. _

_I felt horrible. My stomach was sunken in and painfully empty, my skin paler than usual. This was saying something, since my complexion was almost stark white. My usually well-muscled hands, defined from years of working with my bow, were thin and frail. My trousers and shirt was nearly covered in a dark layer of dirt, and a thin sheen of sweat was always set upon my temples, sticking my dark hair to my forehead._

_But most of all; I felt weak._

_I hated it. Despised it. Loathed it beyond reason. I hated feeling as if I could do nothing worthwhile. Why? Because it was just me. A week ago, nobody could knock me down. Now; I could barely stand. _

_I really, really need to get out of here._

_And I need a good distraction._

_But what would that be?_

xxx

"But, Mai, I'm not sure I should be wearing your clothes!" Katara screeched, twirling one long curl through her fingers.

Mai continued to rummage through her closet, rolling her eyes. "Katara, you've made a bunch of dresses for my wedding, so I might as well."

"But-"

"Oh, just stop it, and accept the stupid dress, whichever one I'm going to give you." She passed through a variety of blacks, oranges, maroons…"Ah! Here we are; this should fit." Mai reached in, and pulled out a garment, and held it out for Katara to see.

Katara eyes widened. "Oh, Mai, I couldn't- I mean…" She fought the urge to reach out and touch the red silk, not satisfied with admiring it from a distance. "It's so pretty…"

Mai actually smiled, and held out the dress. "Try it on already. See if you like it."

Katara hesitated, but plucked the dress from Mai with careful hands. "Are you sure…?"

"Positive. Now, get the thing on, preferably before I'm eighty."

Katara, too nervous to be offended, nodded, and stepped behind Mai's changing curtain.

A few minutes later, Mai sighed with irritation. "Ugh, Katara, how long does it take? I'm going to be dead by the time you shove yourself into that thing."

There was shuffling, and a little groan. "Just a second! I'm having trouble with… with the clasp…"

"C'mon, we've got lives to live."

A tan, delicate hand emerged and pulled the curtain back. "Okay, okay! I'm done."

Mai's eyes widened at the sight, and her hands were brought to her mouth. "Oh… oh my gosh, Katara…" She blinked several times, and swallowed. "You are…"

Katara looked horrified, her eyes wide with dread. Her heart-shaped lips parted into a small frown. "Oh, no. It looks bad, doesn't it? I told you we shouldn't have done this…" She shifted in the gown, and reached down to touch the skirt. "It _is_ made for you after all."

Mai let out a small gasp. "No… Katara, you look… you look amazing."

It was sleeveless, which was quite uncommon, but lovely nonetheless. It billowed in many folds and drapes, the crimson sheen to the silk setting fire to the dress. The skirt reached up all the way to just below her breast, were a thin, lacy dark red ribbon lay. The strips were tied into a bow behind her, the long ends almost touching the floor. The neckline was heart-shaped, and dipped just below her collar bone, showing no cleavage, but pretty anyways.

It wasn't the dress itself that was beautiful. Oh, no. The cerise satin seemed to make Katara's caramel skin glow, radiating beauty. The dress was quite very, very flowy in the skirt, and whenever she moved, it would accumulate her flawless hourglass figure. The warmth of the rest of her features seemed to set off her flawless, ice-blue eyes, wide and innocent.

Katara looked down at herself. "Eh, I look okay, I guess. It's an awful pretty dress, though."

Mai's face immediately straightened out, and she leaned back in her chair. "Keep it."

"What?"

Mai snickered, her silver eyes sparkling with mischief. "I said to keep it. It doesn't look right on me, anyways."

Katara's eyes lit up, her face breaking out into a smile. "Really?"

"Really, really. After all, you did do all that work on the dresses. And besides; you still need to arrange the bouquets."

Katara's eyes widened. "The bouquets! Oh, no!" With a flash of shocking red, she rushed across the room and out the door, forgetting completely about the rest of her clothes.

Mai chuckled, and shook her head. Sickeningly sweet, overprotective control freaks. What would the world be without them?

Xxx

_There was no interrogation today._

_Not one._

_Maybe they just wanted to know that I came for Yuna. And yet, they seemed to want to know so much more…_

_But does it matter now? No. I need to figure out a way to get out of this hellhole. _

_Those soldiers can stuff it. The guards can stuff it. The Dai Li can stuff it. The warden can stuff it, for all I care. For now, I need to concentrate on the escape._

_If there is any possible way, I would do it. No questions asked._

Xxx

It was about to begin.

In the back room of the long aisle inside the Fire Nation palace, members of the wedding group: groomsmen, bridesmaids, etc., chattered excitedly as they got in their places to march down the aisle to stand beside the altar.

Iroh was Zuko's best man, despite his age. He was up at the front beside a giggling Ty Lee, who was talking exceptionally fast and making rapid hand gestures to the man beside her. He listened intently, chuckling every so often.

Aang felt excited and overwhelmed at the same time. He was honored to be chosen as a groomsman, but all of this was just too much to take in all at once. Too much moving around, too much talking, too much fancied-up, squished-together bodies to give him any room to breathe.

He loved it.

He could hear the steady slap of palms, and turned to see Suki clapping her hands. The chatter immediately ceased. "Okay, I want everyone in a straight line of two, with your partner you were set with. Katara should be in here any minute with the bouquets and the boutineers for the guys, so just hang tight, okay?"

Everyone murmured in consent, and began to line up; Sokka and Suki in the front, one of Zuko's old school buddies (Aang tremebered his name wto be Rozu) with Katara, which, of course he wasn't very happy about. But there was such a contrast between Rozu and Toph's height that it would "make it look like a pile of unorganized hooligans in fancy clothes," Mai insisted. And after all, it was her wedding, so they had to oblige.

Then, of course, was Aang and Toph. The earthbender grudgingly took her place beside the airbender, and nudged his side. "So… you happy for Zuko?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, just trying to make conversation, Twinkles. Can't blame me for that."

All of a sudden, the door burst open. "Oh, jeez, guys, so sorry… I had to make these in a rush, and it wasn't much of a fun experience…"

Aang felt all of the air whoosh out of his chest. There was Katara, in all of her ravishing glory, carrying a basket full of red bouquets and flower pins, hurriedly rushing from one person to the next, either handing them a small bundle of blooms or pinning a blossom to their robes.

She was _gorgeous._

There was just no contemplating how impossibly beautiful she was.

She was naturally pretty, of course, there was no mistaking that. She still wore her mother's necklace, set evenly atop her collarbone. But the crimson silk dress looked so perfect on her, setting off her skin tone and gracing her figure modestly… she was truly mesmerizing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When she walked over to her two friends, she smiled, making Aang's heart thump rapidly and his palms sweat even more.

Katara plucked a bouquet from the basket, and handed it to Toph. "Here. Be careful, though, the ribbon comes loose easily."

Smirking, Toph nodded. "'Kay."

Then she grabbed the last lone boutineer, and turned to face the extremely nervous airbender. "Here." She leaned over to pin the bloom onto the chest of his robes.

Aang's jaw immediately tightened, his face flushing all the way down his neck. His breathing became rapid, and his heart pounded against his ribs like a sledgehammer, threatening to have him collapse at any minute. His wobbly knees and lack of air didn't help.

She was extremely close. So close that he could feel her sweet breath on his face, and he could smell the natural perfume that wafted off of her like a lovely aura. Her skin glowed caramel, and her dark chocolate curls tumbled over her shoulders as she averted all of her attention to pinning that blossom through the thick layers of the boy's shirt.

When Katara finished, she did something unexpected. She leaned over, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Aang was positive he was either going to faint or collapse. He could vaguely hear Toph snicker through the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Katara smiled at him, her endless oceanic orbs sparkling. "Excited?"

Aang's blush deepened tremendously. "… Uh, yeah." His cheekbone tingled pleasantly from where her soft lips touched his skin.

Toph chuckled a second time, obviously amused by the airbender's reaction.

Katara's flawless features were suddenly overtaken with a look of concern. "Are you alright?" She put a cool, smooth hand to his clammy forehead. "You seem a little hot… you're not coming down with something, are you? Do you feel sick?"

Toph snickered, and nudged his side. "Oh, he's anything but sick."

Katara threw a glare at her direction that could wilt flowers. In fact, Aang thought he even noticed the fire lilies in Toph's bouquet begin to droop.

Aang managed a small smile at the waterbender. "No, I'm… I'm fine."

Katara looked unsure, but walked off to give Mai her extravagant bouquet, leaving Aang staring after her.

Toph snickered once again from beside him. "Oh, Twinkletoes. Don't be so nervous… I mean, it's Katara."

"That's exactly _why_ I'm nervous," Aang muttered under his breath, watching the beautiful girl take her place up beside Rozu. The teenager started to talk to her, making rapid motions with his hands. Katara laughed at whatever he said, a melodious sound even he could hear, her eyes sparkling. Aang's face flushed; not with embarrassment, but with jealousy.

Suki, who was at the front of the line, turned and waved a signal with her hand, a gesture that told them to get ready to walk out. The talking immediately quieted, and everyone took their places. Aang watched with envy as Katara hooked her arm with Rozu's, something they were instructed to do. But, of course, he was jealous anyways.

A small hand wrapped around his arm, and jerked. "Hey, Airhead. Hook elbows, and quit watching Rozu flirt with Sweetness. We're going out in, like ten seconds," Toph whispered from his side.

Forcing his arm though hers, he glanced at her skeptically. "How did you know I was-"

"Because I know you, stupid. Now, shut up, before Katara gets on to us."

Sure enough, Katara turned her head to send a meaningful glance their way, firm but gentle.

And then Aang could hear soft music drifting in from outside. That was the cue for Suki and Sokka to start walking.

And so the ceremony began.

Xxx

The reception was very, very fun. That was all Katara could describe it as.

She danced so much her feet ached. Her cheeks hurt from smiling too much. Her dress was became quite uncomfortable in her two hours of spinning and twirling to the beat of the music, and her legs were sore from darting from one area to the next to make sure all the preparations were in place, and everything was in order.

It was one of the best times of her life.

She had danced with so many people she had lost count. That included her own brother, who was probably having even more fun that she was, a couple generals and admirals she was acquainted with, and some of Zuko and Mai's old friends. Even with Aang, multiple times.

Now she sat beside Suki, resting her tired feet, sipping at some tea (generously made by Iroh). "Wow. This is so much fun. I hope my wedding is like this."

Suki nodded, picking at a blueberry scone. "Very... joyous. But I'm afraid that we're going to run out of food soon. Sokka is cramming all the snacks he can get his hands on into his mouth."

They both leaned over to look at the tribesman. Sure enough, he was working his way through a pile of muffins, stuffing at least three down his throat before even attempting to chew.

Both of the girls giggled at the sight.

"Well, that's Sokka for you," Katara said, sitting back in her chair.

Grinning widely, Suki agreed. "Ah, what would life be without him?"

They both paused for a minute, pondering this.

Then they looked at each other, the same humorous gleam in their eyes. "_Boring!"_ The girls cried simultaneously, before laughing hard at the teenage boy, who was past the muffins and already working on the dumplings.

Suki snickered. "He's eaten, like, half the table. Do you know what Mai planned the dinner to be?" She looked at her friend with one eyebrow cocked, as if to say; _Because you're the control freak and you know everything._

This did not go unnoticed by Katara. She stuck her tongue out playfully, before tapping her chin and thinking over the evening meal. "I'm not sure… it was listed on some pamphlets…" her eyes widened in horror. "That I left in the dressing room! Dang, I knew I forgot something!" She stood up, and turned to squeeze her friend's shoulder. "Thanks for all the help lately, Suki. You've been a lifesaver."

"No problem. Now, go get those pamphlets." The Kyoshi Warrior glanced over at some generals, who were watching Sokka cram cookies into his mouth with disgust. "I have a feeling a lot of people will go hungry."

Katara nodded, and rushed across the room, weaving through men and women of various sizes and shapes, all laughing and having a good time.

Xxx

Aang watched Katara from across the room, trying to fight with the urge to drift off into a trance.

A battle of which he was sorely losing.

He felt like a total creeper. Staring at her from across the dance floor, felt almost… stalker-like. But it was kind of hard _not _to notice her... and he didn't seem to be the only one that had that problem. Every person that was, in fact, a guy, whether they were three years old or three hundred years old, kept on flicking glances over in her direction. Especially the ones that were around her age. This made him mad.

But who could blame them? She practically radiated beauty.

Right now, she was sitting beside Suki, talking and laughing like she was having the time of her life. Which she probably was. He could see her blue eyes sparkle even from a distance.

Then those beautiful eyes widened. She looked shocked, as if she had forgotten something extremely important. She shot up from her chair and darted from the room in a flash of red silk and long curly hair.

Immediately when the door shut behind her, Aang stood up. Summoning the courage he needed to have this… particular discussion with her, he began to march across the wooden floor, making his way through dancers and fat old men and women in too much makeup. He heeded to do this. It seemed like the right time.

And then he felt a hand touch his arm. "Av… Avatar Aang…?" A quiet voice said from behind him.

He turned to meet the coal-black eyes of Tenma, and forced a smile. "Just call me Aang."

Tenma licked her lips. "Uh… do you know where Miss Katara might be?"

Aang tried to swallow the groan that was forcing its way to his throat. Great. "Um… she just walked out the door…"

Tenma gave him a small grin; something she hadn't done since the first minute he met her. "Thank you." She bowed respectfully, and made her way toward the exit.

Aang quickly grabbed her shoulder; a knee-jerk reaction. He could feel her tense up under his hand. "Wait- what do you need her for?"

Tenma was silent for a minute, and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes radiated a steely, frightening glare, though her face was completely expressionless. A flash of silver shot through her onyx orbs. "Private affairs, Avatar Aang. Please; do not interrupt." Then with a shove of her shoulder, she was gone.

Something, deep down in Aang's chest, told him he should be afraid. Very afraid.

Xxx

Katara bounded into the dressing room, occasionally tripping over her long skirt. The gown may be pretty, but it was starting to get annoying.

She grudgingly adjusted the garment, and began to search through the piles of clothes that they had left astray when deciding a right dress for her. So many reds, oranges, yellows…

And her hand flipped away a fold of satin, to reveal crème colored pamphlets. With a triumphant grin, she grabbed the papers, and held them out in front of her, as if shoving them into another person's hands. "Finally! Thank goodness!"

Then she heard the slam of a door behind her.

She turned to see Tenma, her hand lingering on the knob. Her face looked dead-serious; as if she was about to discover something dreadfully important… or about to do something important.

Katara felt a shiver go up her spine, but plasters a smile onto her face. "Yes, Tenma? May I help you?"

The girl licked her lips, and faced her, her black eyes solemn. "Yes. Yes, actually, you can." Her voice was no longer quiet and girl-like; instead, it was strong, with a certain rasp to it that sent trembles to go through Katara's body. Tenma's hand was concealed within the ruffles of her dress; Katara thought she saw something flash silver.

Katara swallowed. "Well, what would that be?" She began to inch backward toward the changing curtain, beginning to grow extremely nervous. What was she doing?

Tenma's mouth curled into a smirk, her eyes narrowed into an evil snarl. "Well, I need something. Something that could… let's just say… help me."

"Help you… with what?" Her hand insinctively went to grab for her water mocassin; only to find it wasn't at her waist. She was wearing a bridesmaid gown, and there was not one trace of liquid in sight.

Tenma's frightening smile widened, and she lifted her hand to reveal a blade. Katara's heart began to thump as she realized her intentions. Her hands felt the silk of the curtain behind her; she gripped it for stability, but it provided little.

The small girl brandished the knife to nearly an inch close to Katara's nose; she could see her reflection in the metal.

Tenma snickered, and pressed the flat of the blade to Katara's cheek. "Wait and see."

Xxx

Aang had waited long enough.

It had nearly been an hour since Tenma had disappeared to find Katara. How and why she needed her, he had no idea.

So here he was, walking through the long halls of the Fire Nation palace, sneaking a peek into every room where he thought Katara might be in.

He became even more confused when he saw a door wide open, scratch marks on the paint of the wood.

_How odd,_ he thought, and ventured nearer. "Katara?"

He reached for the broken knob, and opened to door with a creak.

What he saw made him stop breathing entirely, all of the air in his lungs suddenly gone. His blood rushed ice-cold through his veins.

_Oh, no._

It was a mess. Drawers were thrown open, their contents scattered across the floor. The changing curtain was torn from its rings, the silk laying in mountains and peaks across many upturned chairs. There were punctures in the walls, as if somebody had taken a sword and sliced through the wood. Dresses were ripped and torn, strewn across the floor like dead bodies.

He walked into the room, stepping over strewn papers and valuables, sucking in a breath. What on earth happened here? A thief… a burglar, maybe?

Then he noticed something out of the ordinary. It was a gleaming silver blade, stabbed right into the floor. There was a circle of blue ribbon around the handle, and a piece of paper jabbed in between the ground and the knife.

Gingerly, he reached down to pick it up. He grabbed the handle and jerked it out of the floor, the piece of parchment attached still on the dagger, along with the blue strip of silk.

Aang plucked the strand of ribbon from the dagger. Something heavy weighed it down; a piece of blue moonstone, an intricate symbol carved into the gem. It was easily recognizable as Katara's necklace.

Dread began to form like a dark cloud at the pit of his stomach. Could something have happened to her? Was she hurt?

And then he studied the knife. It was painfully familiar. Embedded in the blade was the symbol of a writhing dragon, flames surrounding its body.

Tenma's knife.

Gears began to click in his mind. It wasn't hard to connect the dots. Yet, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. Someone could have easily taken the dagger, and used it on Katara.

Then he spotted something. He slid the paper off of the tip of the blade with one hand, and looked at it for a minute. Food and drinks were listed in black ink; Katara's dinner pamphlet.

There was some writing on the back. A note.

As soon as his stormy greys skimmed over the handwritten words on the back of the page, all doubt fled from his mind and was quickly replaced with rage. His suspicions were confirmed. The weapon he possessed slipped through his fingers. He barely noticed. He could hear the clang of metal near his shoes as he clutched his beloved's necklace in his hand, crumpling the note with the other.

As he rocketed down the hall toward nowhere in particular, all that went through his head was that someone was going to hurt Katara. Someone was probably torturing her right now. He could almost hear her cries of pain, her muffled wails.

A new wave of irate rage washed over him, and he ran faster, his boots pounding against the padded carpet of the halls, banners going by him in a flash of red and gold.

Tenma kidnapped her… and she was going to pay.

The words of her letter still rang through his head, refusing to leave.

_You want Katara back?_

_Come to the Yunsei prison by sundown tomorrow… or she will be killed._

_We'll be waiting._

_-T._

Xxx

**I told you it will get good.**

**Well! This was extremely hard to write. I was going through this chapter, trying to think of the best way to cram everything I wanted into it. **

**Oh, well. REVIEW, peeps! Need your opinions… sometimes they give me extra-good ideas! Thanks to all that reviewed! :D**


	6. The Girl with Golden Eyes

**I feel extremely guilty… I know I should be working on the next chapter for "Open Doors", as there is a high demand for that, but… I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS THING, I CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT! :DDDDDDD**

**Ah, the suspense continues. What is Tenma's purpose? What does the symbol on Tenma's knife stand for? Is Aang going to save Katara? WHO IS THE PRISONER GIRL, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD? I'm sure all of these questions buzz through your head… which is my purpose. *ninja glare***

**On to the story!**

**Xxx**

_**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

_**The Unknown Elements; The Spirit in Azula**_

_Chapter Six: __The Girl with Golden Eyes_

They gripped her forearms, pushing her down a long alleyway, full of prison cells. They held a knife to the side of her neck, its sharp blade cold against her dry skin.

Katara's wide, scared eyes flickered from cell to cell. Some were filled with trembling, desperate women, even a couple with thin little kids not even four, others empty, and… ones with dead bodies, corpses rotting from not being picked up.

A pang of anger and hurt for the people stung her heart. Why were they doing all of that? It certainly wasn't described like this in the prison reviews sent regularly to Aang.

A guard pushed her forward, making her stumble a little over her ripped red silk dress. "Keep moving, and look straight ahead, filth!"

Katara could feel tears coming. They swam in her eyes, threatening to pour down her cheeks; but she swallowed them, and looked ahead. She couldn't act weak now. If they saw her cry, she had a feeling they wouldn't feel very sorry for her.

Finally, she scraped up the courage to speak. "What- what are you going to do to me?" she asked. Her voice was raspy, and quiet, and so… un-Katara-like.

Their meaty hands gripped her arms harder; she winced. "Shut up, and quit asking questions!"

She licked her cracked lips. "But…"

"I said to _shut up!"_ The guard yelled in her ear. She could feel the knife at her neck slice through her skin, a white-hot sensation that sent her crying in pain. The tears that she had tried to force down came then; they cascaded down her cheeks, leaving clean, salty trails on her dirt-incrusted face.

Katara could feel the guard's hot breath on her ear, moist and rancid-smelling. "Now, move along, so I won't have to do that again." He brushed her jaw with one thumb teasingly. "Don't want to ruin that pretty face, now do we?"

She grimaced, and forced her eyes closed, turning away from him. Her stomach lurched painfully, and she tried her best not to gag.

He jerked on her arm once more, a jolt that felt like it was being pulled from its socket. "Now, hurry up! I don't want to spend all day dragging you around!"

They made their way down a long hallway, and stopped at a large metal door, patrolled by two hefty soldiers, spears at the ready.

She looked up at the iron entryway, dotted with chains and levers. Her heart stung with fright, the pain radiating through her chest.

The guard noticed her expression. "Ah, scared now, are we? You should be. But for now, we won't kill you. This is where we take our more important prisoners… or prisoners that haven't cooperated." He signaled to a soldier standing outside the massive plank of steel, who turned and began to turn dials and click locks.

Katara's throat started to close up on itself as the door swung open, to reveal a dark, damp room. Mice skittered across the floor, and rotted planks of wood and clay dotted the stone ground. Torches lined the walls, aflame with fire but providing little light, sending eerie shadows across the cell.

The guard shoved her again. "Quit gaping and get on inside!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and jolted her forward; she went tumbling to her hands and knees with a gasp, the hard rocky floor scraping her palms.

She looked up to the looming man standing over her. He was grinning widely, as if he knew a secret. "No water for you, Little Miss Waterbender. Not one drop of liquid in sight… besides your own blood." He coked an eyebrow. "And I've heard you've had some trouble with that. "

Katara narrowed her eyes up at him, a cloud of anger swelling up inside her chest.

He strutted toward the doorway, and began to swing it closed behind him… until he stopped. He popped his head back in, smirked, and said, "Can't waterbend, hon. Dry air is pumped in… and tonight isn't the full moon. Don't get any clever ideas." And with that, he stepped out and shut the door closed with a slam.

Katara sat for a minute, staring at the exit. She felt total disbelief. Why would anyone do this? Not just to her- to tons of mothers and fathers and children? Families? What did they deserve?

She suddenly sensed the all-too-familiar stinging behind her eyes. They swam with tears, blurring her vision. She felt… empty. Almost no hope at all.

The only little sliver that kept her going was that maybe Aang would make it here by sundown.

How they would kill her, she didn't know.

Her heart nearly at the breaking point, she crawled into the corner of the dank room, and curled into a ball. She sobbed quietly into her knees, soaking her already-stained dress.

She wiped tears away with the back of her hand. "What am I going to do?"

"Huh. Looks like I'm not the only one that's so unsure." The voice echoed on the stone walls, soft and a bit raspy, but proud nonetheless.

Katara's head shot up, and looked around her in alarm. Shock and dread washed through her- there was no way she could be this unlucky. "Who's there?"

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You've been tortured enough already." The voice was definitely female. It sounded familiar.

Really familiar.

"Show yourself!"

There was an exasperated sigh. "Okay, okay. Sorry." There was a slight shuffling, and a face came into the torchlight. "Like I said; I'm not going to harm you, I promise."

Katara's eyes widened. No. No, no, _no!_ This is not happening! Dread washed through her entire being, soon accompanied with fright when she realized she had not one drop of liquid anywhere.

"A-Azula? What are you doing here?"

Xxx

Aang gripped Appa's reins tightly, his knuckles almost white.

Tenma had taken Katara.

He should have seen this coming. Oh, how could he have been so blind?

Katara had been defenseless, as the water pouch she always wore was restricted in the "dress code" for Mai's wedding.

He decided then and there to have Suki teach Katara her style of martial arts.

They sailed through the clouds, the puffs of white whisking past them and into the endless blue abyss. Beams from the setting sun beat down on them; they had exactly one night and one day to get Katara. Twenty four hours. Aang truthfully didn't know if that was enough.

The note was still in his pocket, resting right beside that beastly dagger. It pricked his thigh with jolts of pain, but he hardly noticed. Aang was too obsessed with the matter at hand. Not only was he furious, but his heart ached for Katara. What torture they must put her through!

Revenge was a wretched, awful thing… but it sounded awfully good.

He could hear shuffling through the wind in his ears. "Aang, get some rest. You need it." Sokka's voice cut into his thoughts unwelcomingly.

"No."

There was a scoff from behind him. "Have you seen yourself lately? You look like you've haven't had any sleep for a week."

"I don't care."

Sokka sighed. "Aang, it will be fine. I have complete confidence in Katara. She can deal with Tenma."

Aang watched his fingers wring the reins in his hands. "That's not what I'm worried about." He averted his eyes back up to the endless azure sky in front of them. "I'm worried that she has to deal with Tenma so much that… that she'll…"

"Stop trying?" Sokka suggested.

"No. She'll… crumble. It would be too much for her to take." Aang's eyes narrowed, an orb of hatred forming in his gut. "She's probably getting tortured; whipped, or burned or something. She's probably in pain."

Sokka was silent for a minute; which was quite a feat for him. But, considering the circumstances, Aang couldn't blame him.

Xxx

_The girl looked miserable. _

_She was in a fancy dress that would be pretty if it didn't have so much dirt and blood and rips. Her long, curly hair was disheveled, and tear streaks lined her dirty face. Wide blue eyes looked sad, scared; and really, really angry. She was a really pretty girl; but she was suffering a truly ugly experience. _

_She had a huge cut on the side of her neck; it was bleeding horribly. Sure, I've gotten cuts and scrapes from my little "meetings" with the warden, but they were practically nothing compared to the one she had. It was already clotting over and looking sort of scab-ish-… even if she did get someone to heal it, it would still scar. _

_She looked even more scared when she saw my face. "A-Azula? What are you doing here?" _

_What? Who is Azula? "My name isn't Azula."_

_She swallowed. "It's the insanity. You don't know who you are anymore."_

_"Trust me, I am perfectly sane."_

_She forced herself closer into her corner. "You're supposed to be in an institution. Under complete surveillance. How did you get here?"_

_I crawled over closer to her, the light from the flaming torch burning my eyes slightly. "I remember no institution. And I'm not crazy, I can assure you."_

Xxx

They neared Yunsei Prison.

It was nearly midnight; a dark, star-speckled blanket enveloping them in an abyss of black. Appa showed numerous signs of slowing down, as they had flown nonstop all day and for most of the night. Aang kept pushing him, focused fully on rescuing the girl he loved with no hesitation.

Aang fought with sleep. He wanted to concentrate on getting there in time, saving her, and escaping. He was debating on whether or not to actually meet Tenma; she expected them to get there at exactly sundown. But if they arrived early, maybe Aang didn't have to go to the trouble of fighting her.

Though he desperately wanted to. He wanted to make her writhe and beg for mercy.

Which is a lot coming from him, he knew.

But no one hurts Katara.

No one.

Xxx

When the girl crept farther into the torchlight, Katara saw that she did, indeed, look like Azula; but there were differences. Her hair was a different length, with side bangs that swept across her forehead and her shoulder-length dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Azula's eyes were a rusty bronze color; the girl's eyes were golden amber. They were shockingly very familiar, though she didn't know why.

There were other comparisons, as well. Her lips were little fuller, her skin a bit paler. She was pretty, but not intimidating like Azula was. She gave off more of an aura that was tough, but worn with sorrow and heartache. She looked skinny and boney, though Katara suspected it was from being in this dreadful prison.

Finally, words emerged from Katara's mouth. "You're not Azula."

Xxx

Sokka looked across the saddle at Aang's rigid figure. He hadn't left that spot since they began flying.

Sokka sighed, and crawled up to the front. "Aang, you seriously need to rest. This isn't good for you. We can't have you on the verge of exhaustion when we bust into a prison to save my sister."

The airbender's shoulders slumped a bit.

The tribesman climbed onto Appa's head beside his friend. "Here. We still have a ways to go. I'll wake you up when we get near it, okay?"

Aang's tired eyes looked down at the reins in his hands. Then he looked back up at Sokka with a sad, sorrowful expression on his face. "Promise?"

Sokka looked at him comfortingly. "I swear it on my seal jerky."

Aang gave a small smile, and handed Sokka the Appa's reins before climbing back to the saddle to accompany Toph, Suki, and Zuko, who both had been fast asleep since the sun had fully set earlier that night.

Sokka looked out into the endless sky ahead. He remembered the events that happened just before they left; the huge argument and fits of tears.

_"I'm going."_

_Sokka shook his head, looking at his girlfriend. "No. I can't risk your life. My sister is already in danger; I can't put you in the same situation."_

_Suki eyed him, her lips pursed into a stubborn line. "I. Am. Going."_

_Sokka narrowed his eyes. "No."_

_"You guys need me, Sokka. You know it."_

_Mai stepped forward, looking pointedly at Zuko. "Same here. I can't just let you stroll in alone."_

_Zuko groaned, and set his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Mai, we already discussed this. You have to keep everything in order at the palace; you're the only one I can trust."_

_Sokka looked at the two girls seriously. "Appa can't handle that many people. Toph's going because she can bend metal, and hopefully get Katara out of her cell, or wherever she's at. Zuko's going because he could have some authority over the warden and guards. I'm going because she's my sister. And Aang is going… because, well…" He looked back at the airbender, who sat on Appa's head, looking straight in front of him. "Because he's the Avatar." He couldn't say the real cause for the boy being inexplicably in rage. _

_Mai's expression softened, much to Sokka's surprise. "I will agree to stay… because Zuko has a good reason." Then her face hardened. "But Suki can take care of herself. Let her go."_

_Sokka groaned. "But-"_

_A voice spoke up from behind him. "Let her come with us, Sokka."_

_Everyone turned in surprise. Sokka looked defeated. "Aang, what are you-"_

_"Let Suki come." The seriousness in his eyes increased. "We need all the help we can get."_

He was extremely nervous. His sister, his girlfriend, his best friends were all in danger. They had no idea what to expect… they didn't even know Tenma's capability to fight, or if she was a bender. Maybe she simply used the knife on Katara to cover the possibility of her abilities.

Sokka didn't know. But what he could do now was hope for the best.

Xxx

They sat side-by-side, listening to each other's problems as if they were lifelong friends.

The girl beside her told her of her life, and what happened, and how she got here.

Katara's eyes widened when she finished her story. "So, you're fiancé was killed, but he's alive?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "How is that possible when you witnessed his death?"

Her companion shrugged. "I don't know. But they say he's essential to finding someone that they need." Her amber eyes drifted down to the stone floor. "But they say Yuna knows where he is." Her hand ran through her dark hair. It was obvious she was really stressed. "I'm so confused."

Katara smiled comfortingly at her. "Well, you're not alone. I feel your pain; it's obvious, from what I told you."

The girl looked back up at her, admiration crossing her pretty, exhausted face. "I still can't believe you know the Avatar."

"Yeah. Aang is great." She sadly looked back at her newfound friend. "But I have no idea if I'll get to see him again. And that's a lot coming from me, since I'm pretty much hope-obsessed."

The girl studied her for a moment, saying nothing. Finally, she spoke. "You love him, don't you?"

Katara felt a heat rise to her cheeks. "Is it that obvious?"

She shook her head, looking at her thoughtfully. "No. I'm just a people person." The girl smiled, and looked down at her feet. "Though, I just can't figure out what's going on around here. Usually, I'm good at reading someone's emotions…" she shuddered. "Now it seems they have none at all."

"You mean the guards?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Her feet shuffled, and she studied a piece of chipped pot on the floor. "It's strange. Suddenly they go from drunken nitwits to serious, empty shells of nothingness." She grimaced. "It's weird."

"Hhm."

There was a moment of complete silence. Awkward, but nice nonetheless, they pondered over what they had recently confessed to each other. How she was so comfortable around the girl only after about an hour, Katara had no idea.

Then she realized something. "Well, since you know just pretty much everything about me, I might as well tell you who I am." She held out her hand for the girl to shake. "My name is Katara."

She looked down at Katara's awaiting hand, and then back up at the waterbender, her golden eyes wide, and a bit suspicious.

But when she saw Katara's kind expression, all the worry washed from her face, and he looked a bit relieved.

The girl smiled, and she took her new friends hand, and gave it a meaningful shake.

"I'm Akuri."

Xxx

**I bet you guys are like, "FINALLY! We know the prisoner girl's name! HALLELUJAH!"**

**I apologize for no Tenma scenes, or Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee clips. I just needed to clear up a few things. There are still many questions to be answered, and I will get to them. And I am seriously lacking in Toph's POV, but I will include that as time passes.  
>There was a bit of confusion on why Katara didn't freeze Tenma to the wall or something when Tenma tried to capture her, and I apologize for not adding this in at first. Katara was in a bridesmaid dress; she didn't have her water pouch with her. If she did, I don't think Mai would have liked that. <strong>

**Update soon; but in the meantime, REVIEW! (:**


	7. Author's Note

FanFiction Readers-

Hey, guys. I know this is probably going to get kicked off of the site one way or another, I wanted to tell my fans a few things that I can't fit in the author's notes of my stories, because I know you guys probably want to start reading instead of reading/ listening to me rant. Lol XD

I will post this both on "The Unknown Elements; The Spirit in Azula" and "Open Doors".

Okay, Spirit of Azula business first. This story is going to get even more complicated as I move on with it, and will turn out to be very long. I have got the whole plot planned out and everything… but I'm kind of disappointed. I'm not picky when it comes to reviews, but I know that there are more people out there than just those who review who read this story. So, PLEASE. I really need your opinion, and I kinda feel like I'm blindly rushing into a place where the outcome is uncertain… so without your praise/critique/flames, I have no idea where I'm going with it, even though it's carefully planned out. So, please take the time to show your opinion, whether it be critiquing me or flaming me, it is all appreciated. To those who reviewed; thank you for all of your compliments, and I hope you continue to like it!

Now, Open Doors! I know there is a VERY high demand for this, as from the reviews. Omigosh, so much fluff ahead. Fluffier than a rabid Appa scarfing down pillows at a cotton candy factory. The next chapter to this will be very long, and I wish I could get it done tonight, but it's the thirtieth and I have to do Halloween-ish stuff. Thank you to all that had reviewed, I am very appreciative! I'm so ecstatic about you guys loving it, it's insane. I have no idea how long it will be… I guess I'll just see when I write it. lol XD

I want to keep on writing some more fluffy one-shots, so be expecting a few amongst my stories. There is a new one that I am working on that does have to do with Kataang A LITTLE; but it's just for fun, I don't even know if I'm going to continue it. I'll give you a hint; it's in Sokka's point of view. Oh, man, I just love writing in his POV. X3

Thank you so much for everything! I love you all! :D

Sincerely,

WaterWarrior294


	8. ANOTHER Author's Note

Hello, everyone. Don't worry, this is not a message to say that I'm completely flopping this story. I just can't keep up two stories at once—"Open Doors" _and _"The Unknown Elements; Spirit of Azula". My schedule is just too busy. So, after I finish with Open Doors and its sequel (or maybe even a part three, if things get easier! :D), I will definitely continue with this.

So don't worry! Hope you're still my fans, even though I'm taking forever. XD Love you all!

~WaterWarrior294


End file.
